


SENGOKINK: The 12 Days of Chrismut

by RubyLeeRay



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, Games, Guy tastes his own semen - you can probably guess who, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kinks, Makeup, Makeup Kink, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Money Shot, Multi, Oil, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teasing, Tickling, Voyeurism, belly jizzzzzzz, guided masturbation, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Please enjoy this sexy advent calendar! 12 one-shots (one for each lord with a playable route in Voltage's Samurai Love Ballad Party) featuring a few kinks I think the MC and/or our favourite samurai might have!*not Christmas themed*I really hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing them!





	1. Mitsunari Ishida

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are for all 12 stories so don't expect to unlock all of them until all 12 are published XD
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

I rush to Mitsunari’s room right after dinner, eager to give him what I purchased in town today. I know I should slow down and calm myself before I approach him but I can’t - I’m just too excited. He has seemed stiffer than usual these last few days and I wanted to do whatever I can to help him.

“Mitsunari! It’s me!” I announce myself, but I enter his room without waiting for a response. “I got this in town today from the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! It is said to have numerous health benefits like healing scrapes and wounds and helping with aches and pains...” I inform him enthusiastically as I show him the fancy bottle.

“I’m familiar with Camelia oil - my question is why has a human tornado crashed through my room to give it to me?” He responds without even looking up from his book. 

“Oh...Well I just noticed you have been really tense lately and I thought that you could use it.” 

“And what do you presume I will do with it?” He asks flatly. 

“Well…the woman said it’s most effective when applied...directly.” I’m blushing now at my own transparency. He finally looks up from his book but he is expressionless as he studies my face. I brace myself for the chiding, but neither of us says anything. It is just about to reach that point where it’s a painfully awkward silence, the kind where you can hear your own blood rushing, when he finally speaks. 

“Make it quick then.” He huffs and begins unbuttoning his shirt. I am almost to shocked to move but I realize if I don’t I will miss my chance.

He peels the shirt off his shoulders as I quickly make my way over and settle in behind him before he can change his mind. I take a deep breath to psych myself up. The sliver of back he’s baring before me is a sight I rarely get to see. It is milky and pale from lack of exposure to the sun and there are a couple small moles adorning it. I reach forward and brush my finger against one of them and see him shiver ever so slightly. 

“You might have all night but I certainly don’t. Get on with it.” He scolds me pulling me out of my daze.

“Right!” I cheer and eagerly pour the oil from the bottle directly onto his shoulders. He lets out a little cry and his whole body tenses. I too let out a confused little cry of my own and flip the bottle upright as fast as possible. 

“Idiot - it’s cold!” He scolds me. 

“Sorry!” 

This time, I pour the oil into my hands and rub them together to warm it before placing them on him. When I do, his shoulders are still very tense, but I feel him relax the slightest bit. 

We are silent again for the most part which makes me slightly self-conscious, but I figure if anyone would tell me I’m doing a horrible job - it would be Mitsunari, so I decide to instead take the silence as a good sign, maybe even go as far as claiming it a small victory.

I spend a while on his neck and shoulders, gently digging and pressing into his flesh there with the slip of the oil preventing me from applying too much pressure. He lets his kimono fall further revealing more of his back to me. I allow myself a few seconds to marvel at just how muscular actually is before putting my hands back on him. My palms savor the curves of his back, barely massaging at all at this point.

He is starting to feel boneless against me the longer I caress him. I run my hands back up to his shoulders and slide them down his biceps, lightly squeezing and releasing. When he doesn’t object, I grow bold and move my hands gingerly over his chest. His breathing deepens and I can feel his heart beating quickly as I pass over it. 

I proceed further down, grazing my fingers over the curves and dips of his taut abdominal muscles. I spend time here moving my caress up and down a few times, watching his closed-eye profile more than my own hand. His eyes are moving a lot under his lids and every now and then he scrunches his nose when I graze over a particular spot.

“Could Lord Mitsunari be ticklish here?” I think to myself. 

When I do happen to look down, I finally notice his very apparent arousal. Surprised, I pull my hand back and he opens his eyes languidly. They are misty and pleading in the most alluring way. My breath catches in my chest at the sight of him so openly turned-on. 

“I..um...just need more oil.” I inform him in a whisper as I take my hand back and oil it up liberally.

This time when I reach back around, I waste no time and confidently slide my hand directly into his pants taking firm hold of him. I feel his body go rigid once more so in an attempt to comfort him, I plant a series of small kisses on his shoulder blade before I begin pumping him.

“I can do this much myself you know.” He mutters through closed eyes but makes no attempt to stop me. 

“Yes but I want to, so let me.” I insist before sucking lightly on his neck. He still doesn’t respond or stop me, instead he just lowers his pants for me. With just my first few kisses, he relaxes into me, even leaning his head softly against my own. After loading myself up with another quick handful of oil, I place the bottle beside him so he can pour more into my hand at his own discretion and he does, several times. 

The longer this goes on for, I find myself writhing right along with my movements behind him. The soft moans escaping me are muffled by my kisses against the warm flesh of his neck and shoulders. I savour the feel him twitching occasionally when I brush the underside of his tip, letting out tiny groans each time. He slowly begins thrusting in my hand, matching my rhythm perfectly, even as I increase the pace of my pumps. 

He turns his head enough for me to know he wants to be kissed. My lips make their way up to his and he greets them with a hot and hungry vigor. In his tranquil state he was practically dough in my hands, but he is now in complete in control of this kiss. His tongue massages mine firmly and he regains his strength almost as if he was sucking mine directly out of me. I start to feel him approaching his orgasm and while I don’t want to kill the mood, I know I have to ask this next question because he is not a fan of spontaneity and I have already pressed my luck enough for one evening. 

“Mitsunari?” I whisper huskily during the few seconds when I can escape his kiss.

“Mmm?” He responds quietly through still-closed eyes while continuing his thrusts and quest for my lips.

“Where do you want to…?” I ask realizing that part of me is still too shy to finish asking. He opens his eyes and looks into mine briefly before looking down. The mist that had clouded them only seconds before clears and I feel immediate regret, like I did exactly what I didn’t want to do by killing the mood. “I can just keep going!” I offer.

“But...the mess…” He moans still looking down, but I can hear in his voice that the lust is winning him back over. I bite down on my lip for concentration when an idea hits. 

“Let me take care of it.” I let go of him and lean him all the way back before sliding around to his front. He lifts his head and watches me in confusion as I lower myself onto all fours and settle my head into his lap. 

I take hold of him once more testing his tip with my tongue to gauge how bitter the oil might be. I’m pleasantly surprised to discover that while it carries a light fragrance, it is tasteless, so I proceed to take more of him into my mouth while wrapping my hand around the base of his shaft. 

He props himself up on his elbows as he watches me work, gathering my hair to one side for me. The eyes he looks upon me with are hungry and eagerly awaiting release but they are also very gentle. My head and hand move up and down in perfect sync, but once I’ve established a rhythm I am comfortable with, I start twisting my wrist independently. He lets out a long sigh and I feel him tensing in response.

“I’m close…” He mumbles and cups my cheek. 

Feeling slightly pressured, I do my best not to change a thing and continue working him. He releases into me with a deep frown and lets out a series of grunts, but the hand he keeps on my cheek remains soft. My mouth fills with the taste of him; a taste that is neither bitter nor sweet but a bit of both. I make good on my no-mess promise and swallow before looking up and grinning at him.

“See? No mess!” 

“Do not ruin this with your arrogance.” He mutters while reaching for me and pulling me up against his chest. He flops backwards and begins running his fingers through my hair. “Did you get your money’s worth from your little sex oil?”

“Sex oil!?” I cry out incredulously, playfully slapping his chest. “I bought it for the health benefits!”

“Sure you did - but we’ll never know now will we?” He gestures to the now-empty bottle laying on it’s side. 

“Oh no! That was meant to last!” 

“Well, you’ll just have to buy another.” He remarks nonchalantly while continuing to comb through my hair with his fingers. “Then I will teach you how to give a proper massage and not one of these back alley dealings.” 

Equal parts mildly offended and moderately aroused, I attempt to lift my head but he grabs the back of it and holds me down, preventing me from looking at him. I do manage to catch a quick peek and see a smile and a tint of red on his cheeks, which is all I really need to see, so I snuggle back into him and squeeze him tight. 

“Then I look forward to my lessons!”


	2. Masamune Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masamune realizes he really loves eating MC’s food and it tastes even better right off her body!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have set this in a modern AU where they had whipped cream and caramel, but I LOVE me some red bean everything! Real talk though - Masamune can eat whatever he wants off of me and it will be a great day.

It was the first cold night in a long time so that called for something warm and comforting - like a sweet red bean soup for dessert! I whipped up a batch as quickly as I could hoping to catch the tail end of the meeting in Masamune’s chambers. I announce myself at the door and am greeted by all three of my favourite voices. They call me in and eagerly accept the sweet soup grateful for the sugar rush. We slurp and laugh until the only sounds left are those of our spoons hitting our empty bowls. 

“Do you have more?” Masamune surprised me by immediately asking while handing me his bowl.

“I do! Allow me to go get us some!” I make my way onto my feet but Kojuro calls out to stop me. 

“I’m afraid I’m stuffed.” He declares with a remorseful smile and pat of his stomach.

“I’ll have some more!” Shigezane cheers only to be met with Kojuro’s elbow in his side. Shigezane shoots an injured look at him but Kojuro levels a harsh stare in return. It takes Shigezane a while to understand but when he does, his eyes grow wide. “I’ll have some more…is what I WOULD have said if I had any room left, but I don’t. Thanks anyway doll!” He then joins Kojuro and flashes me a strained remorseful smile while clutching his injured ribs. I give them both a quick but confused bow and go to get refills for myself and Masamune. 

When I return, the others have left and it is just Masamune sitting in the centre of the room. He waves me over and I serve us both our second bowls. We begin eating in a comfortable silence. After a few bites, I steal a glance to gauge his reaction and notice he has the littlest bit on his cheek just next to his mouth.

“Masamune…You have a little...” I raise a hand up but I think better of it at the last second and lean in slowly to wipe it away with a kiss. I linger there a second after I pull my lips away and look him in the eye. 

He gives me a flushed smile before looking down and taking another spoonful. I return his smile with one of my own and also go back to my soup. Once again, we find ourselves eating in our usual peaceful silence but neither of us can seem to wipe the grin off our faces. 

“Hey...” Masamune calls out softly after a little while. I look up at him and he reaches over with a spoonful of soup. I am slightly confused but I open my mouth anyway. When he sees this, he gently shakes his head. I close my mouth and tilt my head. His eyes sparkle and he lightly taps my lips with his spoon before he leans forward to wipe it away with a peck, much the same way I did to him. 

We both giggle sheepishly but this time neither of us goes back to eating, we just stare at each other while our giggles subside. Masamune is the first to break eye contact by looking down at his bowl, but almost immediately he is looking back at me again. He gingerly reaches over and dips his finger in his soup before bringing it up to my lips. He starts tracing their shape, staring intently at them as he paints them. 

After letting him stare at me for a few moments to admire his handiwork, I lean forward and press my lips firmly against his with a loud smacking sound. I pull back and grin at his surprised expression, but seeing him like this with his shiny lips and rosy cheeks- is irresistible. I lean forward once more but much slower this time and I lightly lick at the soup I transferred to him off his lips. His eyes open wide and I shrink back suddenly unsure of my brazen behaviour. 

Masamune dips his fingers in the soup once more. He then brushes them against my lips again but the the care he took before is now gone. He paints outside my lines but I have no time to fret over this as his lips and tongue are right behind them cleaning up the mess he is making.

Suddenly, he is not just painting my lips but dragging his fingers down my chin and chest, pulling at the top half of my kimono to give himself more surface to paint on. With a larger canvas to work on, he is now using both hands to draw on me. His breathing is labored and deep as he eagerly laps at my chest. I reach for one of his hands and bring his fingers to my mouth, licking and sucking them clean much the same way he is doing to me.

He pitches his body forward and forces me back onto the bedding. His tongue and fingers trail down to between my thighs and his mouth is not far behind. He applies some of the remaining soup from his fingers onto my folds and runs his tongue up and down them before sliding it between them. A sharp gasp escapes me when I feel the heat of his tongue as he penetrates me with it. By the time a second moan escapes me, he has lifted himself back up to my face again, bringing the lower half of my robe up with him. I reach for his robe as well and lift it over his hips, spreading my legs wide and presenting myself to him. He reaches out and begins rubbing me while stroking himself. 

I watch him work us with the same signature tenderness that he reveals only to me. Feeling restless, I begin massaging my own chest. As the soup begins growing clumpy and tacky on my skin, I bring my fingers up to my mouth and run my tongue along their length while looking directly at him. He stops stroking and enters me with a deep breath. He adheres our bodies by settling down on top of me heavily. He begins thrusting slowly but makes sure to hit me deeply. I suck in a breath each time he moves when our skin sticks and sharply unsticks over and over again. 

I reach for the bowl closest to me and pour what is left of it on my chest. He brings his face back down and slowly but enthusiastically continues lapping away until I gently pull him by the back of his head and bring his lips up to mine. I savor the sweetness of the red bean and saltiness of my skin on them. 

“You taste...good.” He murmurs barely above a whisper between kisses.

“You too.” I reply pulling him deeper into me while bringing my messy fingers to his lips once more. He parts his lips for me and I move them in and out of his mouth matching the rhythm at which he is moving in and out of me. 

He then rolls us over and pulls me on top of him. I lean back and bring his big hands up to my chest. He cups them, enjoying the little slips and slides the soup provides with every swivel of my hips. He peers up at me through his sticky matted bangs and I reach under them to slick them back for him, enjoying my view from above. 

I lean down and bring my lips to his once more nibbling gently along the lower one. He nibbles on me right back and when I try to lean back, he latches on drags himself up with me before burying his face in my chest once more. He sucks hungrily, leaving mark after mark while using the hands on my hips to bounce me in his lap. My head tilts back as I lose myself in our rhythm. It continues on all the way back until it hangs lazily from my neck, enjoying the sweet dizziness from the sway that comes with the bobbing up and down. 

I clutch the back of his head with my sticky hands as I feel the swell of pleasure between my legs as it is about to overtake me. I lean back even further, so much so that Masamune’s biceps flex with the effort they are putting into keeping me upright as I welcome it. I start chanting his name over and over again like it is the mantra that could set us both free. I feel like I have lost control over both my actions and words, relying solely on the strength of his well-built arms to keep me together.

“Mmm!” Masamune grunts loudly against my chest while releasing a swarm of heat within me. His breath is equally hot as he whimpers with his cheek pressed to me. My body is reduced to a series of rapid twitches as every place we are connected becomes so sensitive it feels as if we are electrically charged. We are both panting as we pull back towards each other, each of us showering the other in a storm of moaning kisses.

We remain connected as our heartbeats return to normal, gently caressing each other’s backs. After a few moments, with me still in his lap and one arm firmly around me, he uses his other to reach beside us into one of the soup bowls. He takes one of the dumplings at the bottom and pops it in his mouth.

“Are you STILL hungry?” I ask him incredulously.

He gives me a small but enthusiastic nod with a cheek full of dumpling.

“Then let me make you a real meal!” I lean in and rub the tip of his nose with mine intending to steal a quick kiss before going, but he steals one back and before we know it we are in another full-blown panting make out session exchanging little pieces of the dumpling he hadn’t finished chewing.

“Hey Masamune! I got halfway home and realized I forgot my notes!” Shigezane’s unmistakable voice rings out in the hall. I spill out of Masamune’s lap as we scramble for our robes. We dress and flip the messy bedding over only a millisecond before he is at the door. Masamune flies up and answers it attempting to keep the mess we made of the room and each other out of sight.

“Woah Masa! That’s quite the look for you!” Shigezane remarks before reaching out to touch Masamune’s still slicked back hair, but Masamune slaps his hand away. “Jeez sorry!” Shigezane cups his slapped hand with the other and notices some red bean soup on it. He mischievously takes a lick and raises a devious eyebrow. 

“Hey Masa, you got a little something…” Shigezane quips pointing to the corner of his own mouth. “And here” he continues pointing to his nose. “And here...and here..hey what were you guys getting up to?! Having a little feast of your own were you?!” Shigezane stretches up onto his toes to get a peek at me over Masamune’s shoulder but Masamune is quick to make himself taller. 

“You are to commit seppuku at dawn.” Masamune interrupts him bluntly with the fiercest blush spreading all the way down to his chest. 

“But yesterday you said I was to commit it at dusk...so which is it Masa?” Shigezane asks cheekily. 

Instead of replying, Masamune steps back and makes his way over to one of his swords. Shigezane lets out a little yelp and makes a mad dash down the hall laughing all the way. Masamune slides the door shut after chasing Shigezane away and returns to my side.

“We should probably get cleaned up…” I admit looking around at the mess we made of the dishes, bedding, and robes, although it pains me to do so as I do not want this moment to end. Masamune produces another clean set of bedding and sets it down for us, softly kicking the other aside. I crawl beside him onto it and he takes my hand.

“Sticky…” He smiles as he plays with my fingers. I nod and watch him as he traces and fiddles with each one. “Sweet…” He adds. He leans in for the umpteenth time tonight and we are right back to where we were seconds before Shigezane interrupted us - with tangled limbs and tongues and connecting parts aligned. However, this time I knew that we were already too deep into each other that no matter who it was that came to the door next, we wouldn’t be able to stop for anything; for ours was a hunger that needed to be satisfied again and again this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're having a great night!
> 
> Side note: I literally flooded my basement (IRL basement not my vagina) when I was posting this so that's why it's so late!


	3. Yukimura Sanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is feeling the HEAT in this one from her good good boy Yukimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time there is an event where they mention Yukimura all sweaty and training, I think to myself "I need to write me a sweaty Yukimura sex fic." AND *clapping emoji* HERE *clapping emoji* WE *clapping emoji* ARE! Please enjoy!

After another scorching day, I sit and stare happily ahead, mesmerized watching Yukimura train. With the sun at his back, his silhouette is statuesque and I can’t tear my eyes off him. Sweat flies in every direction with every one of his graceful movements, no matter how small they might be. His battle cries echo loudly and send a thrill right through me. I tug softly at my collar, feeling hyper aware of the fabric brushing against my skin. The sun was hot today for sure, but I know that is not what is making me sweat now. 

“You’ve worked hard!” I cheer as I rush up to him when I see him wrapping up his session. Despite the heat, I yank my hair free and let it fly loose behind me. He flashes me a big smile and peels his shirt off his shoulders. I gawk at his taut muscles as they are being pulled even tighter - every individual muscle’s job evident with each movement. He goes to mop the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, but I grab it from his hand as if I am going to be the one to do so - but I don’t. 

“Were you watching me again?” He asks sheepishly with a goofy grin. 

“Of course I was!” I feel slightly awkward at my admission but I decide to own it. “I love watching you.” I step extremely close to him as I speak. I know I am already coming on strong, but there is something about this shy streak of his mixed with the sight of his glistening body before me that is making me feel downright predatory. 

“Are you sure there isn’t something else you’d rather do? You work so hard and don’t have that much free time. I’d rather you spend it doing something you actually want to do.” Yukimura takes a small step back from me without realizing my actions are deliberate. 

“This is what I want to do, I mean it - I love watching you.” I step in again. This time, I reach for the practice sword he has tucked into his pants and my fingers dance along the handle of it. I look up at him and see he is watching me very carefully. I then wrap my whole hand around the handle and start to move it up and down slowly. “The way your body moves…” I pause and take a deep breath moving my hand off the sword and onto him, tracing an invisible line up his chest. “It excites me.” 

Yukimura’s blush takes on an entirely new shade of red and his eyes are dart around, but they keep coming back to mine.

“E-excites?” He swallows hard and attempts to take another step back. 

“Yes...you’re so strong and you have the most beautiful body.” I press against him and trace a little heart over his which I can feel racing in his chest. I feel his whole body stiffen as he holds his breath. I lean in and take a deep whiff of his scent. It is spicy in my nostrils, but today, I crave more of it. I am inhaling deeply again when he puts both of his hands on my shoulders and attempts to gently push me away.

“W-Wait right here! I’m just gonna go wash up, but I’ll be right back - I swear it!” He attempts to break free from my grasp but I won’t let him go so easily. 

“Why don’t you...wash after?” I suggest as I lean in and lick some of the sweat off his chest. I know I am being so forward that his little heart might just explode, but I can’t help it. I am a woman possessed - delirious with heat internally and externally - I have to have him and it has to be right now. Yukimura gasps as I wrap my hands around his slick torso and run the tip of my tongue along the length of skin bared before me, savoring the saltiness of the sweat still pouring down his body. “Please Yukimura I can’t wait…” I plead in my huskiest voice eliciting a guttural moan from him. 

“A-are you absolutely sure about this?” He still seems slightly hesitant, but he has relaxed in my arms. I give a nod. “And...you…you want me that badly?” He is still scarlet-faced but his tone has a haughtiness to it. 

“Yes.” I reach for the practice sword once more and I throw it to the side before I wrap my arms behind his back and yank him so his lips land hard on mine. He responds by kissing me back and lifting me off the ground. I let out an excited yelp. 

“So strong” I marvel directly into his mouth as I eagerly seek his lips. 

“Yeah I am!” He cheers lifting me even higher. When he lowers me again, I wrap my legs around his waist and demand his lips once more. The cooling sweat from his hair drips onto my now-scorching cheeks. I writhe around as though I could remove his pants for him with just a few wiggles and sheer determination. 

He shuffles us backwards to the porch where he sets me down. He pulls away for a brief moment, cupping my cheeks with both hands before tilting my head for a sweet, slow, and deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he slides me forward to the very edge of the veranda.

Mid-kiss he attempts to shed his pants, tripping a little in the process, but he recovers and once more mashes his lips against mine. His kiss is damp and salty and there is a distinct odour coming off of him but it is absolutely intoxicating and not unpleasant in the least. Our kisses are sloppy and uncoordinated but it feels so good to be be making contact with as much of him as possible. Soon we are pushing and pulling each other like an erotic tug of war. 

His hands make their way to the top of my kimono, desperately searching for the opening. He manages to get it open to the obi, sliding it down my shoulders revealing my breasts and like a moth to a flame, he immediately buries his face between them leaving no inch of them unkissed. He attempts to untie my obi cord all the while but he is unsuccessful and his once-sweet kisses evolve into sharp sucks and nips as his frustrations mount. 

Unfortunately, all of his tugging on my cord has only tightened it. I start to giggle but he gives up on it with a dramatic sigh and settles for pushing my kimono up over my hips before ditching his loincloth and entering me swiftly. He is surprisingly gentle as he lays me back, every roll of his driving into me with a sweet rhythm audible only to his ears. I wrap my legs around him not only to keep myself in place, but to welcome as much of him inside of me as possible. 

I moan his name again and again, lifting my hands above my head, willing him to do with me as he likes. He smiles at my every whimper, running his fingers up and down my inner thighs. They tickle me deliciously as he thrusts, until he is using those hands to reach under me and sit me up. He places his trembling lips next to my ear.

“Will you talk to me?” he asks in an excited whisper. I nod in agreement knowing full well that he could have asked me to do anything and I still would have said yes. 

“Y-Yukimura...” I begin, realizing I don’t know exactly what to say. I decide my best bet is to start simple and stick to the facts.

“Yeah?”

“You’re so...big” Fortunately, what I’ve said appears to be working as his gyrations gradually intensify. He groans and begins nuzzling into my neck, nipping playfully at the flesh there. 

“I love feeling you inside me.” I murmur squeezing myself around him for emphasis. A series of curses escape him in a hiss.“Especially when you go really deep.”

“Deep like this?” He replies with a throaty purr. His sucking on my neck turns greedy and he is thrusting so hard now that my muscles are working overtime to keep me anchored to him. I hear his feet shuffling with every thrust on the rocky ground below.

“Yes...just like that. You’re so good.” I’ve only been doing this for a few minutes and already I feel like I’m repeating myself, but no matter what I say he is loving it. I can even feel him getting harder even still. “And so sexy.” I purr as fingers dig deeper into the flesh on my hips with my every word. 

“Am I a...good boy?” He chokes out as he grips me even tighter to him, so much so that I am able to feel him pulsing inside of me. Our hands slip as we paw at each other’s bodies slick with not only our own sweat but the combination they create. 

“Yes...the best boy! The BEST!” I shout and grip his still sweaty forearms with my clammy hands. The heat I feel coming off of him from within me calls to me, begging me to let myself go. I am powerless to resist it so I don’t even try. I repeat over and over again just how good he is and how he makes me feel and he starts to match my words with some of his own for me. 

He takes my lips one last time before he meets his release with a loud moan. The impossible heat he lets into me pushes me over the edge and I dig my fingernails into his back. Our collective cries echoing in the outdoors much like his battle cries from earlier. When both of our bodies relax, he flops forward putting all his weight onto me and I fall back, embracing him with both arms. He peers up at me from behind the hair matted to his forehead.

“Um...thanks…” he mumble before burying his head in my chest shyly. I start running my fingers through his hair chuckling softly at his awkwardness.

“Please don't thank me Lord Yukimura...I had a great time.” 

We both take a few seconds to cuddle and giggle at ourselves before the sun has fully set and we have places to be. We squeeze each other’s hands as we walk our separate ways promising each other the most epic round of pillow talk later this evening.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at training, Saizo and Yukimura are sparring with their fellow retainers. After a long bout, Yukimura manages to level his spear at Saizo’s throat for the first time in a long time. The spectating retainers applaud him. 

“What a good boy!” Saizo cheers with narrowed eyes and a knowing grin. “Maybe even the BEST boy!”

The retainers all laugh and clap in agreement. Yukimura starts choking on apparently nothing while his cheeks instantly turn a harsh scarlet. “You know what trees I sleep in.” Saizo adds with a sardonic grin.

“Y-you sleep in every tree!” Yukimura growls clenching his fists tight at his side. 

“Exactly.” Saizo quips back before dodging the punch Yukimura throws his way. 

When his fist doesn’t connect, Yukimura takes off running after Saizo faster than he has chased after anything in his life silently vowing to chop down every tree surrounding his chambers and praying Saizo would be in one when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saizo being a voyeur is my HC and you will have to pry it from my COLD, DEAD, HANDS!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're still enjoying Sengokink! We are alread 1/4 of the way through?! Whaaaa!


	4. Saizo Kirigakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is a very important step for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have ever done a male POV before but I really liked it and I hope I have done our dear sweet Saizo justice!

I can admit that while it is getting easier each time, it is still difficult for me to see her skin after it has been marked by these hands. No matter how many times she asks for it or tells me how much she enjoys it, it never seems to completely free me from the shackles of guilt. I untie her wrists and ankles, peppering soft kisses in all the places the ropes have rubbed her raw making sure they didn’t actually break the skin anywhere. 

I then lift her delicately like I might break her, which is rich considering her fragility was the last thing on my mind only moments before. I carry her to the bath after having made sure no one will be using it tonight then I slowly submerge us both, cradling her knowing full well she won’t be able to sit comfortably for a little while. 

I make quick work of washing her clean of the sweat and tears I caused her, dabbing gently around her closed eyes while sneaking a couple kisses on to her lids. If she notices, she doesn’t say anything, she just lay there with her arms spread and the most serene expression on her face. Seeing her in such a state so quickly makes my heart feel sickeningly fuzzy, so I combat this by playfully dunking her under the water. I lift her out immediately but she still clings to me for dear life. 

“Saizo!” She’s coughing and sputtering but then she lets out a laugh. That laugh. It only hits me now how badly I needed to hear it. I always try to make this part about her, but that, that was for me. I smile at how pitiful I have become if just the sound of someone else’s laugh soothes my soul. 

Naively as per usual, she sees my smile and immediately trusts me again, going limp in my arms once more as I swirl her around in slow circles. For the rest of the time we are in there, the only sounds audible are her giggles and the soft splashes of the water as it breaks against the edges of the bath. 

Afterwards, I still carry her back to my chambers. She should definitely be able to walk by this point, but I just don’t want to let her go just yet. I’m walking at a leisure pace and I even take the long way back, admiring how the pale moonlight gives her an ethereal glow. 

“Pathetic.” I think to myself with a sardonic smile. 

When we get inside and I finally do part from her, I stand her upright and wrap her in my comfiest robe, which has basically become hers by this point. As she is snuggling into it, I plop her down and she lets out a sharp hiss as her bottom makes contact with the mound of cushions I’ve crudely kicked into a pile for her. She flashes me a tight smile to let me know she is okay so I move behind her with a comb and begin detangling her hair. 

It has been a long time since I myself had long hair, but I don’t remember it getting this tangled even when I put it through similar things. I guess her hair is like her in that way - without ever meaning to, it finds itself in big heaps of trouble. I chuckle to myself at the comparison. When she tries to look back and catch me laughing, I throw the braid I made her over her shoulder and gently nudge her forward so she lays face down on the bedding. 

She grumbles a little but lifts her feet up knowing my lap will be there to catch them. With a little oil, I begin massaging them, digging my fingers in deep. I’ll never understand how she still manages to have the softest feet even with all the running around barefoot she does. 

I proceed North working her ankles, calves, and thighs. As I work my way up I see scratches and bite marks that I inflicted. I feel a mixture of shame and regret as I look at them but at the same time, the heat within me begins to rise again.

“What is wrong with you?” I think to myself as I shake my head and continue massaging her to rid myself of my wicked thoughts. Unfortunately, the more I’m touching and the more she moans in response, the less control I have over myself. Before I know it, I’m leaning in for a kiss. My lips press the flesh just above the back of her knee. She giggles and squirms a little in response, so I do it repeatedly until I decide it’s time to make her squirm again for different reasons. 

I prod at the dimple in the back of her knee with my hot tongue before running it all the way up along the back of her thighs, over her hindquarters, and up her back. She looks back at me so I steal a quick kiss before I use a finger to turn her chin away from me again. I kiss my way down her back and she sighs my name in a voice dripping with the knowledge of what comes next. 

I prop a few rogue cushions under her hips and she arches her back to me, spreading her legs wide enough for me to fit between. I lay down and make myself comfortable sandwiching myself in them, gently prying her open with my thumbs before nuzzling my face inside of her. I open my mouth and drag my tongue from the top of her opening to the top of the holes bared before me. She lets out a gasp as I begin lapping slowly, every shift of my head causing my hair to tickle her somewhere new. 

She melts so sweetly on my tongue as my mouth opens around her threatening to swallow her whole. I trace over everything within reach, writing my name with the invisible ink of my saliva, willing her to one day realize it and spell it out back to me. 

“Saizo, I’m ready.” She gasps, quickly welcoming me to return to my place within her once more.

“No.” I insist firmly surprising even myself with my selfless declaration as I want nothing more to lose myself inside of her again. “This is just for the little lady.”

I silence her by dragging a fingernail up the back of her thigh and over her still-sensitive rump leaving a dark pink track. I then brush that finger between her cheeks and tease the rim there. I relish her soft whimpering as I penetrate one hole with my tongue and tease the other with my finger. She doesn’t last long at all and it is only a matter of seconds before she is reduced to a whimpering twitching mess. I make sure it happens again and again for I can’t seem to stop myself, like I am steadily getting drunk with every sip of her. 

When my jaw cramps, I decide to really let up on her for the rest of the night. She melts back down into the bedding with a thoroughly-satisfied smile and I take my place beside her, gathering her into my arms.

“Saizo?” she calls out to me through half-lidded eyes. 

“Hm?” I respond noncommittally as ever.

“Will you sing for me?” She whispers softly shocking me not only with a request but THAT request. I make sure she is snuggled in tight so she can’t see my surprise. 

“No.” I respond bluntly out of habit. 

“Okay…goodnight. I love you.” She takes my rejection gracefully and even smiles through it; I almost want to hate what that does to me.

I begin rubbing her back and against my better judgement - I start to hum, albeit quietly. Her smile broadens and she snuggles even tighter against me, slipping quickly into a deep slumber. Even long after I know she is gone, I hold her tight and continue to hum, letting the only song in my heart - that one that exists solely for her - out; deciding that even if I am the only one that will ever hear it, if she can feel it - that is good enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Kenshin Uesugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin has MC in the treasury with a blindfold and a game in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having sex with a hoarder in their house is one of my biggest fears so I decided it was time to live that nightmare the only way I know how - deliciously. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I wrote this in the back of an Uber so if you see any typos - let your girl know because I got carsick AF by the end.

Once again, Lord Kenshin and I have been banished to the treasury to clean it up. Since I’ve come around, the treasury does get cleaned frequently, it’s just that with Lord Kenshin’s whims combined with his affinity for everything, it becomes messy again rather quickly.

Today is a good day as Kenshin is making good time on the tasks I give him. We haven’t managed to clear any space yet or get rid of anything, but we have started organizing things into groups and piles and it’s looking really good. 

After we had been at it for a while, I suggest a break and to that Kenshin suggests a game. I agreed, mostly to reward and encourage good behaviour, but now I’m sitting in the middle of the room blindfolded and I have some regrets. 

“Okay, make sure you’re ready.” He prepares me excitedly from somewhere to my left.

“Ready.” I reply in a way I hope is enthusiastic sounding and not at all as reluctant as I feel. 

It takes him several loud minutes to make his way back to me and I can hear the piles of his treasures we just made avalanching in his wake.

“Okay, here we go.” He titters gaily. “No peeking!”

“I promise.” 

I sense something approaching me and instinctively lean back. He grabs me gently by my elbow.

“Easy now my little flower. It’s only me.” He steadies me and then prepares me again. “I’ll count down from three and then the game will begin okay?” 

I nod.

“3...2...1” Kenshin counts down and something tickles my cheek.

“Eee!” I bring my cheek down to my shoulder and Kenshin laughs.

“Okay little miss, what was it?!”

I think only for a moment but I feel confident and throw my guess out there. 

“Grass.” I reply.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.” He chides me. 

It’s true he does have multiple blades of grass in this room...I suppose I’ll go with my gut.

“Grass from that hill you made us all roll down last spring.” 

“Wrong.” 

“Really!?”

“This grass is from that field without flowers, remember?”

“Ah...yes I do...you wept for it.”

“It is surrounded by so many other beautiful flowering fields.” I hear him heave a deep sigh. “It’s just not fair.” I reach out and pat whatever my hand comes in contact with in an attempt to comfort him. He catches my hand by sandwiching it between his own and he squeezes it. 

“Anyway - that’s one point for me….” Kenshin reminds me and I realize I forgot what was at stake. For every question I get wrong, Kenshin gets to take something of mine. I sit still in silent anticipation and wait for him to take something. I don’t have to wait long though as I feel his fingers untie my obi cord and remove it. I swallow heavily and he chuckles softly.

“Lord Kenshin?”

“Mhm?”

“What happens if I get it right?”

He pauses for a few moments to ponder this.

“Well then I suppose I just won’t be able to take anything from you then.” 

“But shouldn’t I get to take something from you? Wouldn’t that be fair?”

“Next!” He ignores my question and moves on. I feel something tickling the back of my hand. It only takes me a moment to remember but I recall him tickling my hand like this before.

“A broken brush!” I cry out feeling my competitive side take over. I hear him open his mouth to ask for an elaboration but I beat him to it. “Your oldest most broken brush!” 

“Correct…” Kenshin mumbles forlornly. “Next…”

I start to feel cocky. The next place he puts something is in my hair.

“A hair pin!”

“Ah ah ah - more specific my dear.” 

“The pink one with the white cat on it.”

“Ha! Wrong! It’s the blue one with the gold stars.” He is quick to tell me I’m wrong with a laugh and before I can even concede, I feel him yank off my sash. It has barely hit the floor by the time I feel my robe open and a large section of my body is bared. 

 

Just as I am feeling self-conscious about this, something warm and wet touches my lips, the sensation making me giggle sheepishly.

“What is that?!” I cry out with a laugh. 

“Do you need a hint?” He asks and I respond with a nod. “Why don’t you try sticking your tongue out?” He asks innocently.

I hesitantly do as he says. I slowly open my mouth and cautiously sticking my tongue out. The warm and wet thing makes contact with my tongue and I immediately know the answer.

“Your tongue?!” 

“Correct.” He murmurs against my lips and my cheeks start to heat up under my blindfold from his hot breath. “Now, I’m afraid I’m going to need a little more surface area for this next one.” He declares with false regret before I feel my robe sliding off my shoulders. 

I shiver a little - mostly with anticipation, especially when I feel Lord Kenshin lean in warming my body with his presence. Something then traces down my neck and over my chest, leaving a trail of fleeting heat in its wake. My skin crawls pleasantly and my heart starts to race, especially as it curves the summit of my breast. I shift in my seat feeling deliciously uncomfortable. 

Unfortunately, the sensation is gone too soon, but that now familiar warm and wet sensation returns in its place and begins drawing circles on my nipple.

“Your tongue again?!” I ask incredulously only to be met with mischievous giggling.

“Incorrect” Lord Kenshin whispers briefly before aggressively taking the whole nipple in his mouth. I gasp and clench my fists tightly. His mouth is so hot and damp, it is exhilarating; but then - he bites down on it and I cry out relishing the pleasure and the pain. He nibbles on it gently, soothing the aches he causes me with little flicks from the tip of his tongue. 

“Your teeth!” I gasp reaching for him and suddenly both his hands are on me and stripping away what little clothing I have left. I attempt to pull myself closer to him, inhaling the sweet smell of Sandalwood that is getting stronger as his body heats up. I reach for my blindfold to take it off but Kenshin stops me by grabbing both of my hands.

“Ah, ah, ah beautiful one - The game isn’t over yet.” He places a few punishing kisses between my breasts - sucking hard enough on the skin so that a sweet sting courses throughout me. When he releases my hands, I place them in my lap and eagerly await the next touch.

The next thing I feel is something warm and soft touching my lips. It begins to rub and drag itself gently along them before it slips between them. I would recognize it’s long and slender shape anywhere.

“Your finger.” I mumble while he plays with my tongue. 

“Mmhmm” He responds with a hum in the affirmative. He starts moving his finger in and out of my mouth pressing down on my tongue as he goes. I wrap my lips around it sucking on it tightly. He starts moving it faster and I tickle it with the tip of my tongue. He adds a few more, delighted by the pool of saliva that ends up spilling out of my mouth. I gag the slightest bit and he stops, dragging his wet fingers out of my mouth and down my neck. 

“Okay this will be the last one.” He insists as he grabs behind my knees and spreads my legs as far as they will go. He crawls over me and I hear his deep and even breathing get closer and closer to my ear. He leans in very close and something hot teases along my folds leaving a little dabs of wetness in its wake. 

“Thats…” I begin as I feel him rubbing himself up against me, parting me and teasing my entrance. 

“Hmm..yes? It’s?...” He whispers to me as he pushes in and begins to move just the tip in and out of me.

“It’s...my favourite…” I gasp leaning my head back and sliding my pelvis towards him, inviting him deeper into me.

“You win!” He whispers and rewards me by giving me all of him at once. He pushes the blindfold up onto my forehead so I can see him finally. “Hello.” He greets me with a smile before placing a small sweet kiss on my lips.

“Hi.” I whisper my reply looking directly into his eyes seeing my own reflection staring back at me with a halo of blue. He keeps them open as he leans in claiming my lips once more, where he licks at the seam, parting them. When I open them for him, his tongue seeks and tangles itself with mine in a warm wet embrace. It is only now that he starts to move his hips, slowly rocking himself in and out of me repeatedly while holding my mouth captive in a deep kiss. 

He leans me all the way back without regard for any of the treasures in my path. He runs his hands down the length of my legs before wrapping them around my ankles. He lifts them and sets them on his shoulders one at a time, greeting each one with a small kiss. 

“Mmm Kenshin…” I moan reaching both hands up. He intertwines his fingers with mine and uses them for more momentum to thrust with. The sound of our skin slapping together steadily starts to drown out the sounds of the objects falling around us. The harder he hits against me the louder I want to be for him. I start whimpering his name and he punctuates each of my cries with a grunt of his own. He kisses my ankle again but his kiss quickly turns possessive and he is marking me again as if head to toe is a good start but not enough. 

“Mine. All mine.” Kenshin whispers above me as his bangs fall forward and bounce on his face when he starts moving faster. He repeats this little chant many times as his lips claim a different part of me.

I dig my ankles into his shoulders a little more, raising my hips to take in as much as he can give me. His thrusts take on a roughness and I begin to shift backwards, deeper into the piles, but even as avalanches fall around us, he doesn’t let up; he won’t even slow down. It is almost as if seeing his treasures falling on and around us excites him more. 

“Beautiful.” He says simply over and over again. He runs his palms over my chest and abdomen before reaching between my thighs. He begins rubbing me savagely with his thumb, my hips twitch repeatedly in response. 

The cries of my impending ecstacy join the sounds of our skin and ring throughout the treasury in a sexually-charged chorus. His thumb presses me harder and harder, his thrusts becoming wilder still. His eyes are dark but he is smiling as he reduces me to a gasping mess clawing desperately at the floor in an attempt to keep myself in place as I beg him to end this sweet suffering of mine. 

Kenshin sees me through my orgasm as violent tremors rock my body. During the last of my twitches, he swiftly pulls out of me and strokes himself until he erupts on my stomach moaning all the while. The heat that he had taken from me now sinks right back into me directly through my skin. When he is finished thoroughly emptying himself onto me, he flashes me a serene smile. 

“Like the prettiest little painting” He beams at me running a finger through the mess he made on me. He then brings that finger up to his lips and sucks it clean before reaching over for a cloth. “Seems almost a shame to see it go.” He murmurs, his smile turning sad. 

“You can always make more pretty paintings Lord Kenshin.” I offer with a hand over his. “Lots more.” The sadness vacates his face like a cloud passing by the sun and he smiles at me. 

“You always know just what I want to hear,” His beautiful grin returns brighter than ever. He then begins dabbing at my stomach to clean me up, giggling right along with me when he tickles me with the feather like touches. 

We hand each other the pieces of our outfits we can find and dress carefully as to not disturb any more of the meticulous piles Kenshin has made in this room. 

The realization that we were supposed to be in here cleaning and organizing hits me like a ton of bricks. I suddenly feel overcome with guilt picturing Kanetsugu’s face when he finds us. Kenshin notices my concerned expression and cups my cheek.

“Now, now, we can’t have you making that face now can we?!” He scans the room quickly before leaping up and heading over to the other side of the room. He digs around in a pile only for a moment before he lets out an excited cheer. He rushes back over to me with whatever he has retrieved behind his back. I study him skeptically and he reveals what he was holding. It appears to be something comparable to reins or a leash.

“How about another game?” Kenshin turns to me with a devilish grin and sparkling eyes - the very expression he knows I cannot and will not say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Toshiie Maeda (Inuchiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiie crashes MC's bath time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are half way done Sengokink!!! 
> 
> I feel like I should probably include a sketch to go with my vision here because I feel like I'm really pushing your imaginations in this one :P!

After what feels like weeks, I finally have a night off! Inuchiyo is in war council for the rest of the evening so I am well and truly on my own - and I could not be more excited! I decide to use this time to take a much needed and deserved soak in the bath. When I arrive, I make absolutely certain no one is around and I disrobe, hopping quickly into the warm water.

I let out a comically loud sigh as the water embraces me. I even do a couple little twirls in it before settling against some rocks. I’m in the process of closing my eyes when I see a sight so familiar, I could draw it with my eyes closed: a frowny-faced mountain of a man stomping towards the bath. 

“Inuchiyo!” I shout as he strolls up. He drops his towel baring himself to the world and steps into the water like it is the most casual thing in the world.

“What? You were taking too long.” He replies dryly before tilting his head back and sinking into the water up to his ears. 

“It’s my night off, I’m allowed to!” I spit back. 

I follow suit and sink low into the water but it is not as cloudy as I would have hoped and both of us are still very visible. Inuchiyo has closed his eyes so I use this as an opportunity to study him through the rippling and hazy water. He is so handsome. His features are all fairly sharp but then there are his lips which are full and soft. My eyes trail from his pouty mouth down to his chest which is big and brawny and then to his taut abdomen. While his are still closed, my eyes dare to travel even further south to his impressive manhood. Seeing it like this makes me question how it fits inside me at all, let alone so comfortably. I continue feasting on my eye candy as I sink into the water hiding my smile beneath the surface. 

“Want me to help you wash?” He abruptly opens his eyes asks in what I’m sure he thinks is an innocent voice, but he can’t fool me. I can hear his true intentions in it.

“No thank you!” I reply bluntly in shock. He frowns a little but flashes me a tiny smile. 

“I’m really good at it though. Remember? And now I can help with those harder to reach places...” 

“I’m fine!” I interrupt him as a fierce blush spreads across my cheeks. I turn and move to the end across from him and proceed to wash myself as discreetly as possible. I look back over my shoulder at him a couple times but he doesn’t seem to notice or care as he too washes himself.

Once my embarrassment and the sound of Inuchiyo washing fades, relaxation finally sets in and I close my eyes. I’m approaching that euphoric state when I feel something brush against my knee.

“AHH!” I scream.

“Idiot! Be quiet! It’s me!” Inuchiyo hisses at me still submerged. I look down and sure enough, his leg is sticking out and he is touching me with his toes. I look up at him once more as his toes slowly slide down my thigh - all the way down my thigh.

I suck in a sharp breath when they reach my centre. He is staring directly at me with an earnest expression, the kind that gives me the good chills. He begins feeling around with his big toe, exploring my folds tenderly. When it brushes against my sweet spot, I let out a tiny cry as he begins rubbing me in soft little circles. It is a strange new sensation for me, but a pleasant one all the same. I watch him through my slow and languid blinks. He is biting his lip and focused on nothing else but what he is doing to me.

I lower myself into the water the littlest bit more pressing myself against him a little bit harder. We carry on this way as we steadily get closer to each other. He continues rubbing and I keep lowering myself, but when I’m up to my ears in water, he curses at me and floats towards me, grabbing me by the waist and drawing me in close to him. 

He runs his hands up my arms, and over my chest; cupping my breasts and gently squeezing and releasing them in a sweet massage. He lifts one up for his mouth to descend upon, gingerly kissing and sucking on it while continuing to knead them. He brings his knee up between my legs, pressing it into me. I grind against it, grabbing the back of his head and pushing it into my chest as I writhe.

When it gets to be too much and I feel myself getting close, I whimper his name. The very moment it leaves my lips, he picks me up and sends us both crashing backwards into the rocky wall. If there was no resistance from the water, I’m sure it would have knocked the air right out of my lungs. 

He hooks his elbows under my knees and wastes no time slipping inside me. He then press his hands against the wall behind me to grip the rocks and give him the leverage he needs to thrust into me. I wrap a hand around the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his hair.

“Use the other one to touch yourself.” He moans to me over the sound of the waves we are creating with his clever positioning. I reach below the surface and do as he says, continuing the sweet little circles his toe started earlier. We are staring at each other at point-blank range, panting in each other’s faces, only blinking when the hot water splashes onto our faces. 

“Kiss me.” I beg in a whisper. 

His lips are on me hard and fast in the sloppy sweet way that only he can make pleasurable. His moans into my mouth coax my own from me. I want him to be as deep in me as humanly possible; I want to absorb everything he is. I will it so by tightening the grip my hand has on the back of his head in unison with my inner walls below. 

He rests his head in the crook of my neck, sucking softly on the skin there, savoring me slowly. I tilt my head from side to side encouraging him to spread his sweet kisses around, enjoying the damp heat they leave behind which is a stark contrast to the chill of the night air. 

“More Inuchiyo…” I tilt my head back and moan towards the sky, losing all will to calm what he has stirred within me. “More.”

He runs his tongue over my collar bone, up my neck, and over my chin before his lips are on mine again. 

“Harder.” I plead with him hearing a breathy voice I have never heard before. “Please, harder.”

“Dammit I only I have two arms!” He barks at me but it’s between some of the softest sweet kisses that are melting me from inside out.

He pushes off his firmly plants feet pinning me harder against the wall. He raises my legs a little higher, asking a lot of my flexibility, as he presses into me as much as either of our bodies will allow. I am forced to take every inch of him and the added pressure from the water fills me with a pleasant ache. My hand slips from his head to his back and claws at him desperately. I arch my back against the rough rocks and finally surrender myself to him, rubbing in perfect time with his thrusts. 

He calls my name sweetly as he holds me through my orgasm, even as I buck wildly against him. My release triggers his and I return his tight hold as he rides out the twitches and jerks that go with it; fighting my fire with his, the heat within me is now all-consuming. 

Panting, he pulls back to look at me. His cheeks are flushed and I feel them burn as he leans in and plants a quick final kiss on my wet lips. He opens his mouth to speak but is immediately interrupted by a voice in the dark. 

“Hey Puuuuuuuuppy?!” Hideyoshi calls out. 

“Sorry - hold your breath!” Inuchiyo hisses and then immediately dunks me under the water. I try to object but I am no match for the strength he is putting into his large hand. 

“Can’t a man take a bath in peace here? Give me a minute!” Inuchiyo shouts back while still holding my head underwater. 

“Alrighhhhhht!” Hideyoshi responds cheerfully in the distance. He barely disappears back into the dark before I am out of air and burst out of the water coughing and sputtering. 

“Inuchiyo, you idiot!” I choke out while swatting frantically at the air. 

I know, I know, I’m sorry!” He brushes my sopping wet hair back from my face and wiping my eyes. He cups both my cheeks in his huge hands and presses his lips to mine. ”I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” He murmurs between kisses and my anger slowly fades away.

“I just couldn’t stand the thought of him catching us and laying his filthy eyes on you when you looked like...THAT. That expression for my eyes only!” His face is even redder now as he finishes his rant. 

Of course I understand and forgive him for his actions, but I continue to let his kisses make up for them anyway until we both start to overheat and have to continue his apology back in our chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Mitsuhide Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuhide wants to do a little roleplaying to prove to MC that he would win her heart as a normal man too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mitsuhide so much. He deserves all the love and affection in the world. I am also writing/publishing this with 4 minutes left in the day so please - if you see anything that is MESSED UP - holler at yo girl!!!

“This was your idea.” I remind myself firmly in an attempt to calm my anxious heart. I clench my fists at my side, take a deep breath, and walk into the restaurant. I scan the crowd looking for a face, a very particular face indeed. The face I am looking for belongs to the most beautiful woman in the world and today I am lucky enough to meet for the first time - again. 

I am absolutely beside myself when I catch sight of her. She is positively radiant, like she is her own brand of sunshine, as she sits at the counter with a cup in front of her. I am so distracted by her magnificent aura that I don’t even notice the man speaking to her right away. I only notice that she is wearing the expression she wears when she is being polite to someone, but the tension in her mouth lets me know that she is wishing herself free of this conversation. Oblivious to this, he dares to lean in and I’m already on my way to her before I even realize I told myself to act.

“I regret this already.” I think to myself as I try to stay calm and not sprint. 

I stride up purposefully and stand in between them. A bright grin or recognition spreads across her face when she sees me but I shake my head as little as possible to signal her. If she forgets our agreement and blows my cover now, we might never get this chance again. I see her opening her mouth but I speak before she can.

“Good evening miss. My name is Kagehide and I am a travelling merchant.” I give her a quick bow. “I couldn’t help but notice what gorgeous hair you have and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t come over here and show you this.” 

I produce a hair pin from inside my robe. I had purchased it for her just before coming here as a surprise. I didn’t expect to have to use it so soon, but I’m delighted to see that glorious smile of hers spread across her cheeks. 

“It is absolutely beautiful!” She gasps as she appraises the hair pin and my fingers start to twitch. Oh how I can’t wait to put it in her silky hair. “But…” She sighs dramatically and I realize it has been a long time since I have witnessed her impressive acting skills. “I don’t think I could afford something this beautiful…” 

She sticks her lower lip out in a pout and I find myself using every ounce of self control I have to keep from leaning forward and nibbling on it. I decide to settle for making a mental note to do that later. 

“Let me treat the lady.” The man behind me offers boldly. I cast a glance his way, internally reminding myself to keep things civil. 

“Not necessary.” She steps in, diffusing the situation by informing him proudly with a patting of her pocket. 

“I have gold and can pay now.” He insists strongly right back. 

I’m torn between letting this imbecile keep talking in hopes it will make him feel better about himself and showing him where to stick his gold. 

“Unfortunately, I do not accept gold.” I insist right back. “And this is a limited time offer.” 

She is highly intrigued and looking at me from behind those dark lashes with a glittering gaze. Yes, I would very much like to bend you over this bar and show this other man how futile his attempts really are, but alas, that wouldn’t be polite, even for Kagehide. 

“What is the price then good sir?”

“If I had my way, the price would be a one-way trip for my lips between your thighs as you pull my hair and scream my name.” I think to myself but I swallow these words that dance on the tip of my tongue. Kagehide’s audacious behaviour surprises me, but it feels so right. 

“All it will cost you is a drink, but I’m afraid I must insist on immediate and private payment.” I propose with a bright grin of my own. She appears to be seriously considering our offers and for the briefest of moments I am worried about what she might say next, but she gives a firm nod.

“Very well.” She then looks past me to the man behind me. “Thank you and have a lovely evening.” 

The man looks between us and let’s out a frustrated huff before he stomps away. She flashes me a knowing smile and pats the stool next to her. It is when she does this that I remember exactly why this was my idea. I wanted to prove to her that I would have been able to win her heart as a common man outside of the castle, outside of our duties, and outside of the wars. Although if I am being truly honest with myself, this experience is more for me. As much as I told her I was confident about this, being able to cut it as anything other than Akechi Mitsuhide has been the one thing that has filled me with fear for many moons now. 

She actually makes good on her false promise and orders me a drink. We talk and drink and decide to order some food while we are there. I let her do the choosing. The way she regards food like how one might regard art or weapons has always been something I love about her. The way her eyes positively sparkle and her animated response really warms my heart. I savor the heat as I let it spread through me feeling only slightly guilty when I realize I haven’t been listening to a word she has said.

The food in no way compares to hers but she has chosen well and we eat it all anyway drinking bottle after bottle of sake. Somewhere between the conversation Kagehide was lost and I was Mitsuhide again. She must have noticed as much too. 

Maybe I’ve tricked myself here, but I feel like the stresses of our real lives have been left outside the restaurant and will surely demand to be collected on our way back, but for now we are just a man and a woman falling in love all over again and for me that is all I have ever wanted.

“Mitsu….KAGE...hide” She catches herself. “You are a remarkable man and I want to know everything there is to know about you. Won’t you show me everything?” She smiles at me with a bashful glow. I flush at her bold invitation, but I accept it by drawing the back of her hand to my lips and placing a soft kiss there. 

We have barely taken two steps out the door when she pulls me by the hand to the side of the building and pushes me up against the wall. She presses into me and kisses me giggling all the while. I too find myself giggling at the bold absurdity of the situation but I immediately cease my laughter when I remember the mental note I made to bite her lip. I take her lips once more in an almost painfully slow kiss. She relaxes onto me and then I take her plump bottom lip between my teeth and nibble it gently. Her laughter stops immediately and is replaced by a sweet whimpering. 

Suddenly, we are two wild animals growling and groaning into each other’s mouths as our tongues tangle. I push myself off the wall and use the momentum to grab her and switch places with her. I tear open the top half of her kimono, and realize her breasts cannot get in my mouth fast enough - oh how I wish I could fit them both in there at the same time. I settle for pawing at the places my mouth isn’t until it’s time to switch. I want my tongue to make contact with every part of her, so I drag it down her stomach,

When I stick it in her belly button she giggles and gasps, tugging on my chin to lift my lips back up to hers. I stand up and lift her so we are perfectly eye level. I then press her against the wall, hard. She gathers her kimono up over her thighs and I work to free myself of my own clothing. Feeling as if being separate for even one second longer will be the end of both of us, I push into her and begin thrusting vigorously. 

I moan and shudder as I am enveloped in her, the warmth she surrounds me with feels like coming home. Even though every inch of me feels so completely embraced, it’s still not enough. I press into her harder and harder, half of me fearing for her air supply while the other is desperately sucking it out of her.

“Give me everything.” I order her in a husky whisper. She wraps her arms and legs around me, attempting to make us as much of one as nature will allow. She rolls her hips into me and the impact of our every connection becomes audible. The fingers she runs through my hair seem as if they seek to yank the hairs right from my head. I smile at the thought that what I have asked of her, she too asks of me in return. She drives a hard bargain, but fair is fair - I’ll gladly give her my everything in return. 

She’s moaning so loud now and while I love nothing more than to hear her scream with the pleasure I give her, we are still in a place we shouldn’t be and I don’t want anyone else hearing her delicious cries. They are mine and mine alone, so I draw her head down to my shoulder.

“Bite down.” I order her and she does, although it is much too gently, so I push her head deeper into in my shoulder just as I press her harder and thrust much rougher than I had been. I feel her clenching down on me sweetly, her arousal spills out around me. Her breaths are laboured and I feel her contracting gently around me. She’s so close now. “Yes that’s it - melt for me my darling.” I murmur in her ear. 

Her now-muffled screams vibrate against my neck and shoulder. Violent tremors shake her entire body and it takes all of my own strength to keep her upright. She lifts her head and calls to me, begging me to give her what is already hers. 

“Cum for me Mitsuhide.” She whispers her orders between heavy breaths before capturing my lips in slow and sensual kiss. “Fill me up.”

My eyes nearly bug out of my skull at her words but my body could not be more pleased with them. 

“Take it. Take it all.” I groan and punctuate each word with a powerful thrust - the kind that make her breasts bounce hard against her. I spill forth into her with a loud cry of my own that she presses into her nape. I bite down on the tender flesh here hoping to leave my mark on her both inside and out. She cries out again but this time I don’t bother to stop her. I relish it for the sweet melody it is.

We kiss for the umpteenth time that night while we pant into each other’s mouths. I lower her down the wall but she is unsteady on her trembling legs. There is no way she will be able to walk back to the inn in her condition. We help each other straighten up and take a quick look around to make sure, albeit much too late, that there are no voyeurs. We seem to be in the clear. 

She smiles sheepishly an tries to take a step forward and her knee seems to give out a little. Thankfully, I am right there to catch her and I do. I wrap her arm around my neck and hook one of mine under her knees so I carry her like the princess she is back to our temporary home at the inn. With every step that takes us further and further from the restaurant, I am already reminiscing about the time spent as Kagehide, the simple travelling merchant. But then she leans her head against my chest.

“I love you Mitsuhide.” She whispers looking up at me through the same earnest eyes that tell me they love me everyday and it is here I realize that no matter how good it feels to be a normal man, nothing feels better than being her man and that man is and always will be Akechi Mitsuhide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!!!


	8. Kojuro Katakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojuro has always enjoyed guiding you through things: how to be a page, how to fight, and how to get yourself off a couple times while he watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super out of hand (HA) with this one. Originally it was just a spectator piece but then I just couldn't stop writing. Please enjoy my descent into madness. Also I am pretty sure this is the first time I use "cum" instead of "come" and I'm still blushing!!!!??!

Kojuro’s requests have never really shocked me before - until now. Moments ago, I was just lounging innocently with a book in his lap but now I turn to face him. 

“Pardon?!” I ask him to repeat himself

“I said I want to see you pleasure yourself again and again until it’s time for me to takeover.” He whispers huskily in my ear before kissing it. He puts down his book and slowly begins untying my robe for me.

“But I’ll be too awkward!” I don’t reject him exactly, but I’m being honest and my whole body is already blushing at his pitch. He listens to my protests as he continues to undress me.

“You absolutely will not.” He kisses down my neck and shoulders. I chew on my lip a little as I think it over. “Besides, I want to see you. I’ve thought of little else since I first realized you were a woman.”

“Really?!” I look back at him, shocked by his confession. He has never told me this before. He continues peppering me in soft kisses but he nods.

“I look at you and wonder what you look like at your own mercy...what sounds you make...how you like it...” I let out a moan as he brings his dirty talk right back up to my ear before gently nibbling on it.

He runs his hand down the length of my arm before taking the book I was reading out of my hand and tossing it aside. He runs his fingers up and down the back of my hand before taking it in his, bringing it around, and placing it between my thighs. He parts the robe there and shimmies my fingers between my folds before he starts moving them around for me. He presses me with his fingers so I am pressing against myself. He moves us in slow sweet circles.

When I start to move on my own, he gets up and crosses over to the other side of the room in front of me. I sit before him with my robe parted and my hand between my spread legs. He stands with his arms crossed before giving me an encouraging nod and smile. I take a deep breath and resume our little circles solo. Kojuro’s expression becomes serious and while I am enjoying this, I find I am struggling to achieve the goal. 

“Might I make a suggestion?” He asks softly picking up on my tension. I nod.

“Why don’t you try putting a finger inside yourself?” He offers.

I look to the side bashfully but after a few deep breaths, I take his suggestion. I see Kojuro swallow heavily as I insert one of my fingers in myself. I marvel at how wet I am already and by mostly my own hand.

“That’s it...slowly…” He sounds almost as if he is thinking out loud. I move my finger in and out a couple of times before I drag it out and back up, going back to those sweet little circles again.

“Next time, put another finger in…and this time, picture me.” He directs.

“I’d need both hands for that.” I reply in jest and I’m met with a deep throaty chuckle but when I look up at him, his eyes aren’t laughing - they are very serious. I do as he says and add not one, but two more fingers. 

“How does it feel?” He asks languidly removing his robe, appearing to savor the feel of the fabric on his skin.

“So...so good…” I moan in response.

“Why don’t you lay back?” He offers. 

I do as he says and lay myself back. Truthfully, I am more comfortable now and I start to feel my body relax. It’s becoming quite a fun to hear the little noises I am bringing out of myself. I look over my legs towards him. 

“You’re doing very well.” He insists without taking his smiling eyes off me.

“Thank you.” I moan breathlessly over the sounds of my own wetness. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes”

“Okay then Precious Girl...make yourself cum for me.” 

With his permission and just a few more caresses of myself, I bring myself to a quick but pleasant orgasm that leaves me giggling. I look to him and smile sheepishly as I relax. I am in the process of sitting up when he stops me.

“Do it again...but this time...try saying my name when you cum.”

My heart is still racing and I’m still a little tender, but I agree. I lay back down and gingerly start touching myself as I just had been. 

Somewhere in the time between my orgasm and now - he has stripped himself to his loincloth. His blatant arousal is very distracting. In order to focus, I look the ceiling, plant my heels in the floor, raise my hips a little, and press myself harder. 

“Close your eyes.” 

I do as he says once more but I see him in my mind’s eye just as clearly. Here, he brings that massive erection right over to me and puts it right in my mouth while his hand shoots between my thighs and rubs me raw, bringing me to another shuddering orgasm.

“Ko…..Kojuro…” I gasp as I unravel for the second time by my own hands in front of my audience. 

Kojuro chuckles and removes his loincloth, letting it fall in a heap at his feet. I am about to sit up again when he stops me once more.

“Do it again, but this time - tell me what you’re thinking about.”

I let out a frustrated groan and lay back. I don’t start touching myself right away, but I begin to speak.

“You crawl over top me - quickly. Your breathing is erratic.” I close my eyes and picture a similar scene from before. I trail my fingers over my nipples down over my navel. “You kiss me roughly all over before you put it in me. You’re thrusting wildly, like an untamed beast.” My fingers slide between my folds again and rub.

“You wrap your arms under me and hook me by my shoulders, pulling me against you so you can be as deep inside of me as we both want you to be. You’re growling now…oh Kojuro…” I moan his name once and it comes out again and again. I am so close once more and it is a frustrating ache I pursue. I’m nearly there when I hear his voice, I look over my legs at him once more. 

“You’re such a good girl doing as I say.” He squints his eyes as he smiles at me. “But you’re such a bad girl for doing it so well that I have run out of patience.”

He closes the distance between us in just a few short strides. He drops to all fours and crawls over top of me, sealing my lips in a demanding kiss. He reaches for my wrists and pins them at my sides. His kiss is simultaneously rewarding and punishing. He moves his kiss around, kissing as much of me as he can reach while continuing to pin my arms. 

“Beg for me.” He insists.

“Kojuro please…” I oblige him in a whimper.

He let’s go of one wrist and uses that hand to rub himself against my folds. He’s rubbing me rapidly here, moving his manhood in every direction, almost like he is playing around while also clearing a path for himself. When he does enter me, it is quickly and to the hilt but he doesn’t move right away. He lay on top of me for a few moments savouring my damp warmth with closed eyes and a long breath out his nose before returning his lips to mine. He reaches for my free wrist again and when it is pinned snugly against the floor once me, he begins to slowly roll his hips

After a long and deep kiss that has left me all but a puddle beneath him, he jerks us backwards, pulling me up off the floor and into his lap. His hands are on my hips rocking them for me and I wrap my arms around his muscular back. He runs a hand from my hips up my back and behind my head which he pushes into the crook of his neck. He pets my hair a few times as we rock, murmuring my name sweetly. 

Suddenly, he pulls my hair hard. It feels good but I bite my lip to stifle my shout.

“It’s okay - scream for me.” He moves his lips to my cheeks. 

He grabs another handful of my hair and pulls while his other hand begins moving my hips so fast I feel like a fire will start between us. Unrelenting in pursuit of my screams, he moves against me, feral, moaning and groaning in my ear. He pulls my hair so far back I am forced to look into his eyes. 

“Let me hear what I earn from you.” He leans and sucks hard on my neck just below my ear.  
Our hips buck against each other, merciless and animalistic. Everything feels as if it will shatter in a matter of seconds, but I can’t fight it anymore nor do I want to. He grabs me by the back of my head and once more shoving it into the crook of his neck while he pounds into me from below. 

I welcome whatever happens next with a loud curse. I grab onto him for what I’m certain is dear life at this point, clawing desperately at his back without a second thought. He braces me tight against him as he too meets his release, bouncing me in his lap a little harder with every pulse.

When we stop, we cling to each other, panting and damp with sweat. He has yet to leave me - he is in no rush. He pets my head soothingly, and softly rocks us back and forth while I rest my head on his shoulder again. We remain this way for a while, to the point where I feel him starting to shrink within me.

“I don’t like the part from you.” He admits in a whisper while stroking my back. 

“So don’t part from me.” I respond and start stroking his back in return. 

The longer we lay like this, the more I feel night’s cold air encroaching. I shiver a little and snuggle into him tighter. I feel him reach behind me and retrieve my robe from the ground below. He lifts it up and carefully drapes it over my shoulders.

“Mmm you’re so warm.” I sigh thinking I could fall asleep like this. 

“That I am.” He wraps his arms around me again and gives me a tight squeeze. I lean back to look at his handsome face, cupping his cheek in one of my hands. I graze my thumb over his cheek and puffy thoroughly-kissed lips. He smiles and presses his forehead to mine. “Let me warm you.” 

He tilts his head and plants a soft and warm kiss on my lips. His tongue slips between the seam of my lips; the heat from his mouth warms me all the way to my core. I feel him already growing stiffer inside of me as he deepens his kiss and lays me down. 

In the end, we don’t part once the whole night and while I knew we would be feeling the consequences of this in the morning, we decided that was a problem for our future selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


	9. Hideyoshi Toyotomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi has had just about enough of you calling him “Lord” in private and decides kissing isn’t working as a punishment anymore. It’s time to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi is the most underrated lord in my opinion and I love him so very much!

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Hideyoshi asks when we cross paths in the hallway after dinner. He flashes me a smile and reaches his hand out to me.

“Sure!” I reply and take it with mine curious as to what we might discuss. 

He leads me down a very familiar path to his quarters and slides the door open, gesturing for me to step inside. When I do so, he follows in close behind, and as soon as I turn to face him, he slides the door shut and backs me up against the wall. I can feel the heat coming off his body as it permeates my kimono. 

“Lord Hideyoshi?” 

“That right there.” His eyes twinkle with mischief. “You haven’t been trying very hard lately, have you?”

I bring my hand up to cover my mouth when I realize my mistake. It is the same mistake I am always making, even still. It’s not that I don’t want him to know how special he is to me or how much he means to me, it’s because of those reasons that I still refer to him so formally. Not to mention those delightful “punishing” kisses he gives me, the ones that send delicious shivers down my spine at just the thought of them. Why would I ever want them to stop?

“I’m very sorry…” I mumble and quickly pucker my lips expectantly. He leans in but he doesn’t kiss me. Instead, he just studies my expression. He is so close that I am able to savor the smell of the sun still lingering on his skin from this afternoon.

“Sorry huh?” He asks narrowing his eyes, a playful smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yes.” I nod and hold his gaze. I open my mouth very slowly. “I am very sorry Lord Hideyoshi…” I make sure to enunciate every word clearly. His eyebrows shoot up and his smile turns from playful to devious. Once again I pucker my lips, eagerly awaiting my punishment. 

“Sorry, but it appears that kissing just isn’t enough of a punishment for you.” He leans away from me. Feeling a little desperate, I reach out to him with both hands. He takes them, his smile unwavering, and brings them to his lips before placing them back at my sides with a little squeeze. He then reaches for my sash and pulls it open, letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes flit over my body, but not appraisingly - it’s definitely strategic. He falls to his knees in front of me and hugs me around the waist nuzzling against me. He starts kissing me in a line just below my belly button. His lips travel to the side and he pulls my robe back revealing my hip which he drags his kisses over as well.

He turns me slowly in his arms and only when my back is completely to him, does he yank the robe right off my shoulders. I shiver as the heat from Hideyoshi’s breath hits me and I brace myself against the wall. 

Hideyoshi runs his hand up my rump before leaning in again and kissing it. He continues, leaving no part unkissed, before the kisses evolve into nips and the nips turn into full on bites. I jerk forward but the arms he has around me keep me firmly in place. A small moan escapes me. 

“Maybe I’ve been too gentle with you all this time, huh?” He chuckles.

I look back at him but I don’t speak. He meets my gaze and flashes me a sweet smile before he reaches back and slaps me playfully on the opposite cheek to the one he had bitten. It is a soft smack and it brings a smile to my face. Hideyoshi sees this and cocks his head at me. 

Suddenly he yanks my arm and I fall into his lap. He turns me over, draping me across his lap before he resumes running his hand over my back end. I quiver at his touch.

“Let’s try something new then.” He suggests sweetly and starts with a series of light taps on my cheeks. I let out a few giggles enjoying the fleeting warmth of his hand as it gradually warms my hide. “And she giggles…are you enjoying this?”

“I am, very much so.” I look him in the eye as I speak, hoping my conviction is clear on my face. “

Emboldened, he increases their intensity and I start to let out little yelps. They sting, but in the most wonderful way. I squirm in his lap, but I have no interest in escaping.

“Harder..?” I faltered slightly and my order becomes more of a request. 

“You want me to go harder?” He asks incredulously.

“Yes.”

I brace myself in his lap, giddy and anxious for the next one, but he doesn’t move.

“Hey…” he calls my attention.

I look back at him and he has a serious look on his face.

“Are you sure about this? I was only teasing before.”

I climb up from his lap and cup his cheek in my hand. 

“Of course I’m sure...I…am really enjoying this.” I blush at my admission but I don’t shy away. He still appears unconvinced but I refuse to break eye contact. Finally, after mulling it over, he meets my gaze head on, the resolve is clear in his eyes.

“Okay, but only if you are absolutely sure.” He replies cupping my cheek in return. “ If you change your mind, tell me to stop and I will. I don’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

“I’m not so fragile that I will break and I won’t ask you for anything I can’t take.” I brush my thumb over his cheek as I swear this to him. His inner turmoil plays clear across his face. I give him a soft kiss in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Alright.” he agrees with a nod and sheepish lopsided grin. 

I let out a little cheer and sprawl out across his lap again kicking my legs with excitement. I drum my fingers against his thigh in anticipation, but the wait continues and he still doesn’t move. I hear him take a few deep breaths and I look back at him.

“It’s okay.” I insist. I reach back and playfully tap my own bottom once before slapping it again a little harder. “See?” I give him my brightest most honest smile.

His face is serious as he watches me and my hand. I smack myself again, hard enough to make my body jerk in response. The clouds of doubt clear from his face and are replaced with intrigue and desire. He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it before giving it back to me. 

“I always thought you looked so cute in pink.” He murmurs. When I look back at him, his classic care-free grin is restored. He chuckles and leans over me to whisper directly in my ear.“But I’ll bet you look even better in red.” 

With that, he smacks both cheeks with one hand - hard. I let out a hiss that is involuntarily followed by a moan. He strikes me again much the same way and somehow it hurts both more and less simultaneously. The sting of it fades into a wonderfully hot heat. He does this one more time and his hand connects with my flesh with a thunderous clap. He leaves his hand where it lands and I clench my cheeks tightly beneath it. 

“Hi...Hideyoshi…” I gasp. 

“Have we learned our lesson then?” He asks with a wink. 

I feel torn between the truth and a lie at the thought of his delicious punishment continuing. 

“Yes.” I decide to go with the truth, in hopes that I will be in for a reward that is just as sweet. 

“So what is my name?” he asks again but more firmly this time. 

“Hideyoshi”

“Louder.”

“Hideyoshi!”

“And one more time please?”

“Hideyoshi!” 

“Good girl!” His fingers trace me where I part and travel down, slipping inside me. I hear him gasp at how ridiculously wet I am as he stirs my insides. “You…”

“I love your punishments Hideyoshi.” I admit unabashedly as my whole body shivers around his fingers. I bend and lift myself onto my knees, pushing back into his hand. I look over at him and his cheeks are sporting a fierce blush of their own. I lean forward to draw him out only to push back into him again and again. He joins me by pushing and pulling his fingers to meet me as I rock back and forth. 

When he leaves me, it is only for a moment to get up and move behind me, freeing himself of his clothes and tossing them around the room. He grabs me by the hips and pulls me to him, rubbing his pelvis against me. 

He pulls my lower half onto his lap and wraps my legs around him, guiding himself into me. My body eagerly accepts him easily after our little warm up session. He pushes my hips forward and pulls them back slowly, making sure I feel every inch of him and give it the attention it deserves. 

We he starts to move faster, he does so by bouncing gently on his knees. I roll my hips with him, gripping the floor as my face slides on it. He switches up his hold on me moving his hands to my rump as he drives his way into me steadily deeper and faster, occasionally grabbing at the still-tender flesh there. I look back at him over my shoulder and am greeted by a sight I am unprepared for. 

His usually sweet gaze is nothing short of carnal now. Lust clouds his features and tints them with a certain darkness that I’m finding irresistible. I know that beyond a doubt, he loves and cherishes me, but that look on his face makes me feel, like in this moment, I exist only for his pleasure, and I’m fine with that. Right now, I want him to use my body how he likes. I want him to free himself in me with a wild abandon that I will remember for the rest of my life. 

“Use me Hideyoshi!” I think to myself but I stop myself from saying such audacious things by biting my lip and pushing hard against him. He’s definitely not ready to hear them today and maybe I’m not ready to say them - yet. 

With both of his hands grasping firmly at my red bottom, he starts moaning my name between thrusts. He runs his fingernails over my hide, lightly scratching me. I let out little whimpers that Hideyoshi soothes with a back rub and some gentle cooing. I arch my back and make a triangle with my hands to rest my head on the back of as his thrusts force me harder and harder into the floor. 

My senses overload with one last light spanking and I am sent over the edge in a white hot haze. I cry out directly into the flooring in an attempt to muffle the sounds, but I know it is futile at this point. He releases into me shortly after with a loud moan of his own and a comforting heat blossoms in my core. His thrusts slow but become harder to the point where he is hitting me as deep as my body will allow him to and it still isn’t deep enough. It could never be deep enough. 

He pulls out of me and falls the my side on his back. I move to roll over and join, him but he stops me with a hand on my waist.

“Don’t roll over just yet.” He says with a smile. 

“Oh…” I realize he is warning me against hurting myself by putting pressure on that area so soon. 

“Are you okay?”

I mull this over seriously now that the cunning fog of arousal is fading. It’s true there is a definite burning sensation on my hindquarters, but I feel no real pain anywhere.

‘I am. Are you?”

“I am, thanks.” 

Hideyoshi leans over and brushes the hair off my face placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss him back hoping to convey my thanks for what I have asked of him and deepen it for what I know I will ask for again.

When both of us are thoroughly kissed and spent, he draws me into his chest and pets my hair ushering me into a deep slumber in no time at all. I sleep well that night, only waking the handful of times when I forget and roll over onto my back. 

 

The next day, when I have finished serving Lord Nobunaga his dessert, he invites me to have a seat with the retainers. I don’t want to appear rude or ungrateful but sitting is just not a possibility today. I look to Hideyoshi for help.

“You must still have lots left to prep for dinner tonight huh?” Hideyoshi jumps in attempting to save me only to be met with a harsh stare from Inuchiyo.

“The hell is that?! Look at her - the girl is clearly exhausted. Let her rest! Come sit here.” Inuchiyo barks with a scowl smacking the floor beside him. 

“Um…” I look back at Hideyoshi but he has a hopeless look in his eyes. There will be no getting out of this. I give a quick bow to Lord Nobunaga and square my shoulders before sitting between Hideyoshi and Inuchiyo. I try to get away with sitting on my knees but I cheat by hovering above my heels. The result is comical but I try to act as casual as I can about it. Unfortunately, Inuchiyo is having none of it. 

“Why are you being weird? Just sit dammit!” He insists and pushes down on my shoulder heavily which causes my bottom to make contact with my heels. I yelp on impact and everyone’s eyes fall on me. A knowing look spreads across Nobunaga’s face as he studies mine and Hideyoshi’s matching blushes.

“On second thought, get me more of this.” Nobunaga takes the remaining castella from the plate and shoves it in his mouth lifting the empty tray towards me. I fly up to his side thankful for the save, but when I go to grab the plate from Nobunaga, he holds it firmly and looks me in the eyes.

“Did the monkey get rough with you last night?” He asks in his usual teasing tone, but I know I am not wrong hearing genuine concern somewhere in there. I lean in to whisper in his ear. 

“I...asked him to.” I state simply and use the moment he is taken aback by my words to snatch the tray from his hand. “I shall return with your castella milord.” I bow quickly and all but sprint from the room leaving the sound of Nobunaga’s chuckles and Inuchiyo’s distress in my wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Only 3 lords left!?! Where did the time go!


	10. Ieyasu Tokugawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieyasu calls on MC on her night off. She just so happened to be getting a makeover from the maids. With no time to hide the evidence, MC goes to Ieyasu’s room rocking full on glam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this my second makeup kink smut? Yes. Do I have a makeup kink? Y E S 
> 
> Y'all really put the pressure on with Ieyasu! I hope you like it! Maybe there is another Ieyasu smut of mine right around the corner?!

I’ve spent the whole trip to Ieyasu’s chambers fretting. I’m internally scolding myself because even though it wasn’t originally my idea, I chose to go along with it and now here I am. The maids and I thought it would be fun to do our hair and makeup for our night off and it was, but now I’ve been summoned by Ieyasu suddenly and had to leave immediately without any time to wash up.

It’s not that I’m self conscious about how I look, in fact I feel beautiful. What is making me self conscious is thinking about how Ieyasu will react to it. I take a deep breath when I reach his door. I greet him, but as per usual I don’t wait for his reply before entering.

When I slide the door open, he looks up at me and while his expression doesn’t change, he locks eyes with me.

“You called?” I break the silence mostly to save myself from the tension. Lord Ieyasu clucks his tongue irritably.

“I suppose I didn’t specify when asking the retainer to fetch the whore.” Ieyasu grumbles in irritation. “It is not you or your services I require. Be gone.”

Confused, I stand in place and he furrows his brow.

“I said get out!” He shouts causing me to flinch.

“But Lord Ieyasu, it’s me!” I reply. He doesn’t shout anymore but sits there, blinking at me. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he puts his book aside and stands up.

“Get over here.” He summons me but still without any discernible expression. I step towards him with a fluttering heart. When we are face to face he tilts his face as he studies me. He lets out a chuckle, but says nothing and doesn’t look away.

“What do you think?” I ask trying not to sound too hopeful.

“You look how I expect the average professional leg-spreader to look.” He says only to be betrayed by a wavering voice. His eyes have zeroed in on my lips and they stay there.

“But you can’t stop staring at me?” I demand eye contact by moving my face right up close to his. He surprises me when he doesn’t move away from me. He stands there transfixed by me and my bright red lips.

He reaches up and lightly traces over them with his fingers. He is watching his movements intently, only looking up to gauge my reaction from time to time. I kiss the tips of whatever fingers are touching my lips at the time and watch as they become tinted with red one by one. Ieyasu presses and drags down on my lower lip smearing the rouge around on my lips.

When he is done playing, he leans in and captures my lips in a small soft kiss and I feel his lips tremble against mine. I press against him harder to comfort him but suddenly he deepens the kiss and it becomes sloppy and all-consuming. He grabs me by either side of my head and I paw desperately at his robes. Breathlessly, he releases me. The lower part of his face is stained pink and I smile at the sight of him so unkempt. 

“Go fix your face.” He hisses wiping at his chin.

Thankfully in my haste, I shoved the pot of rouge into my kimono before I left my room. I retrieve it and make my way over to his desk but he stops me.

“You have it with you?”

“I do.”

He looks at the pot of rouge in my hands with utter disgust, but he holds his hand out.

“Give it.” He demands so I place the pot in his hand. “Sit”

I plop myself down at the desk facing him. He twists open the top of the jar and tosses the lid over his shoulder.

“Hey!” I cry watching it hit the floor and roll away.

“Shut up. Do you want me to mess you up even more?” He observes my face with a sneer. “Although at this rate anything else would be an improvement...”

I roll my eyes but I oblige. He stabs at the rouge with his index finger and studies it up close before bringing his finger back to my lips. He is still looking at my lips with a foul expression, but his touch is feather-like. His finger lightly ghosts over my lips depositing the colour in smooth strokes. He takes a step back when he finishes but his expression reverts back to the unreadable.

As I turn to check out the mirror, he pounces on me, slamming me against the desk. His lips seek to devour mine and we are both not only wearing, but also now eating the freshly painted rouge. Everything on the desk behind us jostles and some of it falls to the floor. Instinctively, I reach for the falling objects but Ieyasu refuses to release me.

“LEAVE IT!” He hisses between kisses. His hands move up and make a mess of my hair as he grabs it by the handful. The pins the girls and I had meticulously arranged either fall out or hang somewhat painfully from individual strands. He leans us hard to the side and we both topple to the ground. I land on top of him and he immediately tears open my kimono and grabs voraciously at my chest.

I can only imagine the state I am in judging by his. My rouge and face makeup have smudged and smeared together on his face leaving him with a ruddy mask. Before I even realize what I’m doing, I am trying to wipe at the mess between kisses.

“Enough!” He spits at me while lifting his head to reconnect our lips but the kiss he gives me carries none of the acidity of his words. His lips are puffy and warm on mine and he suckles lightly on my bottom lip much like I imagine the kiss of fresh puppy might feel like.

I leave his lips reluctantly to start kissing down his throat, leaving the red of the rouge in my wake. As I part his robe and kiss his chest, he lifts his head to watch me. He’s not smiling exactly, but I can tell that he is pleased to see where my lips have been and where they are about to go. I pull his clothing off as I move south, leaving a trail of wet little lip prints in my wake.

“Wait...”” He whispers but I ignore him, ravenous for a taste of him. I reach his pelvis and take his hardness in my hand. I begin stroking him gently. “I said wait...Mmm no...wait...will you just WAIT a second?”

I look up and watch him claw for the pot of rouge he dropped. He retrieves it and gestures with his hand for me to come to him. When I crawl back up, he dips his finger in the rouge and spreads it on my lips once more. With all the practice he has had tonight, he now moves like a pro. When he pulls his finger away he gives me a small nod. I take my cue and resume kissing my way down his abdomen. When I get to his shaft, I push it down and kiss along his length the same way as I had the rest of him, marking every inch of his length with a kiss.

I get to his tip and kiss around it gingerly. I look up at him and even though he is still expressionless, his silence lets me know he's enjoying what is happening. I gently tap the tip of him against my lips savoring the feeling of him curling his toes as he watches me.  
When I take him in my mouth, I go all the way to the hilt, leaving a red ring around his base that darkens each time I hit it as I bob up and down. My saliva starts to run down his shaft and I start pumping him with my hand at the same time. Ieyasu’s eyes start to close and I feel the familiar twitch of his impending release, so I suck harder and start moving faster to encourage it.

“S-stop!” He gasps abruptly pulling himself out of my mouth. I really want to keep going, but I obey him and sit up.

The moment I do, he pounces on me again, pinning my wrists high above my head. He peppers kisses all over my face, still covered in the remnants of the makeup I wore here. His tongue slides down to my throat and he nips at me playfully leaving his own trail of red marks down my body. He releases my wrists to grab greedily at my breasts while running his teeth over their tips. I whimper and squirm beneath him as he trails his tongue over them; my legs spread on their own accord, anxious for him to lay between them.

When he does, he uses all the fingers on his one hand to test me. He runs them up and down my entrance before pushing them all in at once. He moves his fingers in and out of me sporadically, enjoying the lewd noises he coaxes from me.

“Ieyasu...please…”

He flashes a smirk at me and adjusts my legs, pushing them apart the littlest bit more before settling heavily on top of me and sliding his way in. Neither of us move while we adjust to the feel of each other, we only stare at each other allowing our breathing to even out. 

When I’m ready, I make the first move and start by slowly rolling my pelvis up to meet his. When he is ready, he responds by gently rocking his body against me. He leans down and places his lips on mine, sucking me in to a slow and deep kiss. His tongue massages mine while seeking to map out the deepest parts of my mouth. It is a blissful kiss, every tilt of our heads seems perfectly coordinated. Wherever he goes, I follow and he is always there to greet me.

We kiss until our lips are buzzing and my arousal is echoing throughout the room with every thrust. I’m moaning so much that I can’t seem to get enough air, but when I try to break away from his kiss he refuses me, even bringing a hand up to my chin to prevent me from looking in any other direction.

His thrusts start to speed up and he adds a swivel to his hips. My legs naturally wrap around him fitting us together so perfectly that there is no room for anything else in my body, apparently not even air. The breaths I manage to get in from my nose are shallow at best and I quickly expel the air when he hits me as deep as he can, which is often now that we have warmed up.

He joins me and starts moaning into my mouth but he still refuses to surrender my lips. My frustrated cries live and die on the tip of his tongue, any gasp that forms he snatches away and claims as his own. My head actually starts getting light from all the breaths he steals from me but I don’t want it to stop. He slides an arm behind my head and weaves his fingers through my hair. He’s kissing me harder now and with this harder kiss comes harder thrusts.

I struggle to keep up with his kiss as my release approaches. My head twists but he stays with me, denying me even the chance to scream his name anywhere other than in his mouth. He starts to grunt a little and I know he too is close. I squeeze every muscle wrapped around him attempting to coax the life right out of him in what is an act of both desperation and revenge but that all changes when I come undone beneath him. Suddenly I am holding onto him for dear life, wordlessly begging him for mercy and he pounds away at me.

He swallows my every scream as he releases into me, holding me tight and keeping me with him as his heat blooms within me. With every pulse, he makes me hotter and hotter until I’m certain I am cooking from inside out. By now, both of us are slick with sweat. Beads of it run off his forehead and mingle with mine and pool around the base of my neck.

Finally he releases my lips, leaving me gasping for air. He rolls to my side and he pulls me into his chest. He’s wearing a smug grin but the joke's on him because he is still covered in lipstick.

“You’re mean…” I playfully shove his chest. “But you look really good in red Lord Ieyasu.”

“Shut up.” He frowns and follows my eyes to his lips. He paws roughly at his mouth but he is blushing and very obviously trying not to smile.

“You do! It’s totally your colour.” I insist.

He ignores my teasing and runs a finger over what I can only imagine is barely a tint of rouge left on my lips. Neither of us say anything and I watch him as he watches his fingers trace my lips again.

“You know...my makeup wasn’t so far off from how brides wear it on their wedding day…” I tell him quietly.

“Is that so?” He asks flatly. I feel like he meant for that to be more aggressive than it was but he’s sleepy and satisfied and can’t put the heat in his words that he usually could.

“Yes, the maids and I wanted to see how we might look on our wedding day.” I offer brightly. His eyes meet mine and suddenly I feel like I’ve said too much. “You know..should the day ever come.” I offer a small self-deprecating laugh. He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t laugh, he doesn’t look away, he only watches me.

“It suited you.” Ieyasu mumbles barely audible at all.

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” He grumbles.

“I think I did...but could you say it one more time?” I ask clasping my hands with my brightest most hopeful smile. He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

“Fine - I said you suit the whore paint.” He murmurs grumpily refusing to meet my eye.

“Thank you Lord Ieyasu!” I bring my chin to my chest sheepishly but I am all smiles.

“Ugh knock that off.” His cheeks start to turn their own tint of pink.

“I can’t! Not when you praise me so!” I throw my arms around him and kiss his hot cheeks.

“Get off of me.” He moans but makes no move to part from me.

“I’m going to always wear this makeup!”

“You absolutely will not!” He hisses. I sit back and look at him in confusion. I thought this would please him. He mumbles something that is actually inaudible this time even when I lean in to catch the tail end of it.

“Sorry?”

He looks at me, clearly frustrated, but he speaks clearly.

“You are beautiful...as an unpainted whore as well. So don’t be stupid and think you have to paint yourself night and day to please me.”

My brain processes his words slowly and echos them back to me repeatedly. I feel tears start to sting the back of my eyes. I know it’s going to make him uncomfortable, but I am paralyzed by his words. As hard as I try to fight it, a single tear spills out and rolls down my cheek. Ieyasu shakes his head and wipes at it roughly with his whole hand.

“Now go get cleaned up for real.” He orders before dismissing me by turning his back.

I climb to my feet and head for the door, sad that I wasn’t able properly to properly articulate a response to him. I feel defeated, but just as my hand slides the door open, he calls out to me once more.

“And don’t go taking forever. Do what you have to do and hurry back.”

With his simple invitation, all of my sadness fades.

“Yes my lord.” I murmur quickly in response before I dash out to the baths, eager to return to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Only two left!!!!


	11. Shingen Takeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingen gets a big ol' mirror and wants to show you all the fun to be had with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the strangest day and it only makes sense that a Shingen smut helped get me through it! 
> 
> This one was the most difficult to write and went through multiple re-writes and re-builds until I ended up here. I am quite happy with it and much like my Ieyasu makeup kink was my second of that particular kink - this is also my second fic where a couple has sex in front of a mirror. The more you write, the more you learn about yourself....I digress - enjoy!!!

“I heard it’s the biggest anyone has ever seen!” A few retainers and maids were gossiping in the hallway as I approached.

“This again?” I mutter to myself and roll my eyes. I would rather avoid this conversation today but unfortunately, I need to go that way to get to her. I decide to just barge on through, hoping to end all conversation about my manhood and wondering if just strolling through the castle naked more often would help or hurt my cause?

I’m torn from my thoughts as I catch sight of her. I round the corner. She is amongst the retainers listening intently with the same tint of pink that always adorns her cheeks when it comes to conversations involving me. Bewitched by her, my body moves on its own accord, guiding me right to her. 

The smile she breaks out in at the sight of me could bring me to my knees. It fills my heart with a warmth I have never known. I have worked hard in my life to become a great man and great leader, but I don’t know what I could have possibly done to deserve a smile like that and I am eternally grateful. 

After a small nod, I ignore the others, taking her by her by the hand to lead her back to my chambers. Her little hand squeezes mine with anticipation as I slide the door open for her and guide her to the centre of the room. I stand her in front of the reason I brought her here. 

“Milord did you finally get your portrait done?!” She asks excitedly.

“Not exactly.” I begin and remove the draping revealing the biggest mirror one might have ever seen. It runs the length of the wall and nearly touches the ceiling. I struggle to imagine the convoy it travelled with to get here safely and in one piece. 

“The Popinjay sent this over.” I explain. “He said in the letter it came with that it was so I could watch myself die.” I chuckle but she blanches at the morbid sentiment. 

As she stares overwhelmed by the larger than life mirror, I catch her eye in it.

“What do you think of it?” 

“It’s huge!” She gasps. Ah, so that’s what the retainers were talking about I realize. Although if I am being perfectly honest, part of me is still unconvinced. She continues. 

“And well..mal intent aside…I think it is a neat gift.” She replies honestly approaching the mirror while looking me in the eye. It’s not easy for her to understand and accept the lives of warlords and samurai and there are days when I am left to wonder if she ever could, but it’s little comments like that that let me know she is well on her way. 

“Agreed. I am quite taken with it myself.” 

She gives me a small smile in the reflection before turning to address me properly.

“Will that be all milord?” 

“No.” I reply bluntly and step towards her, standing behind her but looking straight at her in the reflection. I draw her hair back from her shoulder and lean in to kiss the crook of her neck. I drag my lips up to her ear and press them right against the shell of it. “I wanted to have this mirror mounted to the ceiling so I could watch you ride me from many angles.”

I feel the heat of a fierce blush sweep her skin from head to toe and hear her swallow heavily, but that kind of sheepish behaviour only encourages me all the more. I tug at the collar of her robe, exposing a part of her shoulder to me. 

“But you could do that no matter where you put the mirror…” Her soft yet unabashed response ignites a spark in me. I press my smile against her shoulder.

“I suppose so.” I admit in defeat with a soft chuckle. I look up to meet her eyes in the mirror once more as I reach forward and untie her obi. I fling the cord across the room and let the sash fall to her feet. 

When I part her robe, she sucks in a deep breath and looks down. I bring my hand up to her chin and wrap my fingers around it, forcing her to look in the mirror.

“I want you to behold yourself as I do when I’m inside you.” 

I feel her shiver but she looks straight ahead. I gently urge her forward and her gaze switches from mine to her own. I flash her a half smile and free her of her robe observing her as she takes in her naked image reflected back at her. She still trembles, but her desire plays clear across her face. She presses her hand against the mirror, like she could hold her own. 

Seeing the two of them before me makes me ravenous for a reality where I could be sandwiched between them. I feel a surge of heat spread throughout me and settle heavily in my groin as I begin to fantasize. I give her a few moments to get acquainted with her body as I languidly strip myself. 

I approach her and embrace her from behind, pressing my naked body against hers. The difference in our bodies is vast reflected back at us; she soft and round, me sharp and hard. I run my hands up both her arms, allowing myself to savor all that which makes her different. 

“Touch yourself where you want me to touch you.” I murmur above her spreading the heat from my hands up and down her arms. She looks back at me and smiles shyly but the second she looks back at the mirror, her expression becomes steadfast and earnest. 

She gives herself a once over in the mirror and drags her finger down her reflection’s neck. I oblige my way, using my fingers to stroke her throat while running my tongue up the opposite side of it. 

She smiles and slowly moves her hand down to her chest. I weave my arms under hers and grope her there. She sucks in a sharp breath and relaxes against me. I cup them both and massage them, feeling her nipples harden by my hands. I playfully pinch and roll them between my fingers. I lean in and whisper in her ear again.

“Where next?”

She runs her fingers down her reflection’s torso, stopping at the sweet place between her thighs. I mimic her perfectly by trailing the fingers from both hands down her stomach and slipping my hand between her legs. Her arousal is extremely apparent as she is already melting between my fingers and I’ve only just begun to touch her here. 

I slide my fingers beyond her folds and tease at the hole there. I reach in and slip a few fingers inside of her before sliding them out again and pressing them firmly against her sweet little bud. She whimpers for me as I rub her and I use her vocalizations to gauge when she needs it harder and faster. 

She presses her back harder against me shifting from foot to foot when standing starts to become a chore. She reaches back to wrap her hand around my hardness and begins stroking me. She attempts to close her eyes as she whimpers and moans but I refuse to let that happen.

“Keep watching.” I insist as I rub her harder still. Her voice reaches a higher pitch and I know that she is not long for it now. My fingers continue their assault of pleasure on her until she is reduced to a twitching and shouting mess in my arms. 

When standing becomes too much all together, her legs give out, but I’m right there to catch her. I bring us both safely to the ground on our knees. She’s panting heavily now but looks back over her shoulder to seek my lips. I indulge her and help myself to hers at the same time. Her mouth is hot and sweet on mine, her kiss hungry. She continues to twist in my arms until I am cradling her. 

She wraps her arms around the back of my neck and tugs my hair free from the ponytail I keep it in. My hair cascades down around my shoulders and she starts working her fingers through it, gingerly pulling it to encourage my tongue to seek the deeper depths of her mouth.

Ambitiously, she reaches for my hardness once more and begins pumping me. I am restless in her hands, not eager for release but eager to get inside her. I put her back on her knees facing her forward again. I position myself for entry behind her and she lifts herself off her heels allowing for me to align myself.

When I do, she settles back down on me, moving at a snail’s pace while I slowly fill her. Her damp heat is a welcome one, comforting and familiar, but she receives me so uniquely each time. When she adjusts to my size, I pull her right into me, settling her on my lap.

She takes a few deep breaths but then slowly starts bouncing against me. Our eyes meet in the mirror and I watch her attempt to soften the crease on her forehead that always accompanies the effort of receiving me well. I smile a knowing smile at the familiar sight. I cup her hip with one hand, using it to bring her hips down to meet me as I thrust into her. 

At her own pace, she begins bouncing harder and faster, unafraid of how deep she is driving me into her. I am once again left to marvel at the sight of her powerful thighs as they move her against me. Her beautiful breasts bounce heavily on her chest and I am captivated by their jiggling. Her skin is flushed and sweat begins to bead on her brow as her writhing takes complete command of me, willing me lose myself in her. 

I buck my hips roughly against her, realizing my inner monologue’s constant reminder to be gentle with her is fading. I grab her hips from both sides and use the bones there like handles to push my way into her as much as her body will allow me to. She’s crying out as the pressure builds within her. 

“Don’t hold back.” I growl in her ear. I’m not sure if she can hear me in her current state but I continue anyway. “Lose yourself.” 

I feel the tremors that rock her body as she unravels in my lap. Her muscles constrict around me, working with the very same tremors to coax my release. My heat spills out of me and into her, leaving me wondering how there is any room for it at all. I clutch her tight against me as our movements slow. Her tiny body shakes with the accomplishment of having known me. I part from my place inside her but keep her close wanting to bathe in the light of her afterglow. 

“Did you enjoy the show you put on for yourself?” I can’t resist teasing her.

“I enjoyed our performance very much.” 

“I’ll have to write the Popinjay and tell him exactly what I’m watching in this mirror.”

“He will probably ask for an audience.” 

I laugh loudly at the accuracy of her prediction. 

“You’re right about that…” I switch to a throaty purr. “Shall we ask what they think?” I gesture to our reflections. 

“I know she would be delighted.”

“Would she now?” My lips start seeking the taste of her skin once more. 

She looks back to meet my lips once more, the lust already forming another fog in her eyes, but fate has other plans when I hear the familiar stomping of darling Yukimura as he approaches my chambers.

“I wouldn’t bother him little lord.”

“Why not? I’m only going to ask for a peek!”

“Yukimura stop!”

Saizo attempts to intervene but he is too late. Yukimura is already right outside the door. She springs up and scrambles for her robe, tossing mine over to me in the process.

“Milord?” 

“Yes, Yukimura.” 

We have barely finished dressing when the door opens and an excited Yukimura and cautious Saizo enter. 

“It really is as big as they say!” Yukimura marvels at the mirror completely oblivious to the scene he has walked in on. “This will be great for practicing form!” He rushes up to it and places his hand only inches above where she had had hers. 

“It’s great for watching yourself that’s for sure.” Saizo replies meeting her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes widen in horror and she starts mumbling something about having to clean something somewhere. Yukimura still completely oblivious to all of this starts challenging his reflection.

As she bends down to retrieve her obi cord, I happen to catch a glimpse of what I have just left in her start to stream down her leg, making me instantly rock hard again. 

“Yukimura, Saizo.” 

“Yes Milord.” Saizo replies grabbing Yukimura by the elbow and dragging him away.

“Hey Saizo! I was in the middle of something!”

“Come now little lord, we’ll find you a nice puddle to fight instead.” 

The sound of the two of them still bickering echoes long after Saizo closes the door and turns down the hallway. 

I turn to the mirror and meet her gaze in it again. It feels natural at this point. I gesture for her to come to me with my finger. 

“Milord?” She calls to me softly stepping up behind me and wrapping her arms around me. “Now it’s your turn...touch yourself where you want me to touch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Only one day left!


	12. Nobunaga Oda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobunaga has had a rough day and MC knows the best way to end a rough day is with some rough oral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this really made me miss Nobunaga! I have to replay him asap. I really hope you enjoy the devil king's cunnilingus!

After what was possibly the most tension-filled War Council yet, everyone shuffles out of the hall completely silent and dejected. When it is my turn to go, Nobunaga calls to me holding me back from the crowd. Inuchiyo shoots me an apprehensive glance but I give him a quick nod to let him know I will be okay. Nobunaga never summons me like this unless he really needs me. 

I approach the dais and bow before him. When I raise my head again, he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me to him, bringing me hard into his chest. He wraps his arms around my back in a tight embrace and brings his lips to my ear. 

“You are your pretty little mouth are to meet me in my chambers tonight, understood?” His words are rough, but the arms around me are gentle.

“Understood milord.” He lets me go without another word and I leave the room glancing back over my shoulder at the forlorn expression that has taken over his face. 

 

That night as I enter his chambers to wait for him, I set aside the sweets I have made him and position myself on my knees in the middle of his bedding. I fold my hands in my lap and wait anxiously. 

“He should be back from his bath any second.” I mumble to myself when I suddenly hear him padding his way down the hall to his chambers. He slides the door open and barely closes it before he is sauntering over to me.

“Milord…”I begin but am met with a warm finger on my lips. Nobunaga then sheds his robe revealing an intimidating erection.

Looking in his eyes I can see they are clouded with turmoil and he will not be much for verbal conversation. I decide that if a dialogue between bodies is all we can share tonight, I will still gladly participate; so I decide not to respond with my words and instead shuffle forward on my knees. 

I relieve myself of my robe and pull him by his hips closing the rest of the distance between us. I open my mouth and take him in slowly. He welcomes the warmth around him with a deep sigh.

As I begin bobbing up and down on him, my hair starts getting in the way. I huff through my nose in irritation but before I can fix it myself, Nobunaga is there to gather it for me and holding it behind my head. I look up and give him as big a smile as I can muster with my mouth full of him. 

He lets out a series of soft moans while watching me through half-lidded eyes. It pleases me to see that my plan is working and the forlorn expression from earlier this evening is now one of sheer want, but something is off, I can feel his hesitation on my tongue.

“Relax.” I whisper to him as I work him. 

I can feel him trying but something is definitely holding him back. His fingers in my hair twitch and dig into my scalp like they want in on the action, but each time they do he’s right there fighting against them. 

“It’s okay.” I murmur. “You can be rough with me.” Admittedly, it comes out sounding like more of an offer than a request, but I’m not asking. He squeezes my hair in his hand tightly. 

“Please, be rough with me milord.” I repeat myself but with more conviction this time and now instead of a request it is clearly an order. I start taking all of him in as far down as I can go every time I move. The hand behind my head tightens its grip on me and I relax into it, letting it take control. 

He proceeds cautiously at first but when he sees that I am enjoying it, he becomes more comfortable and we both start to really get into it. My hands have become useless on him at this point, so I reach behind him, pressing my nails into his hindquarters for stability. He lets out a small but enthusiastic growl and places a his other hand on my head as well, steadily moving me faster and faster. 

He starts becoming aggressive and rough but it is no more than I can handle. With my mouth at its capacity, my saliva spills out the corners of my mouth and runs down my chest. This is also the point where I start to gag and tear up, but I’m not bothered by it. When I look up at him, I see this has earned me a bite of his lip and nod of approval from Nobunaga. So I stop trying to prevent them and just let them happen.

“Foolish girl do not go so far as to hurt yourself for my sake” 

I can’t speak but I shake my head at him to shrug him off. He is clearly delighted by the sounds I’m making and he knows I would never push myself in bed if there was a chance I would truly regret it. 

I feel his orgasm start to build and moan against his shaft to encourage it. We have established such a smooth rhythm with one another even though we are moving incredibly fast. I wrap my lips around him as tight as I can when he throws his head back, letting out a loud and throaty moan while he meets his release which he continues to thrust through. His every pulse fills my mouth further and further to the point where I’m scared to lose some of his precious seed down my neck and chest. When the throbbing stops, I release him and look up at him as I swallow, being sure to flash him my most satisfied grin when I do. 

Immediately after he parts from me, he is quick to crouch down and cup my cheeks, wiping the matted hair off my forehead. 

“Are you alright?” His voice and gaze are more tender than I have ever seen them.

“I’m fine!” I reply brightly. He smiles at me, visibly relieved and places a soft and sweet kiss on my forehead before reaching for his robe to wipe at my eyes and mouth. The moment I am all cleaned up, he suddenly forces me on my back and flips up my robe before I have even blinked. 

“Now it is your turn to make a mess of me beautiful girl.” Nobunaga insists as he descends directly to my centre where he parts me and begins lapping at me eagerly. His behaviour turns animalistic and he is moaning and groaning as he twists his head wildly between my thighs. 

He wraps his arms around my legs and squeezes the top of my thighs to keeps me in place. I am letting out a series of shouts and truthfully still processing this turn of events, but I do not want to fight it so I entwine my fingers in his hair, settle into the bedding, and surrender myself to him and his wicked tongue.

His tongue is long, wide, and pointed and if it was all he had in this world, I would still be the luckiest woman alive. He brings a hand down and teases my entrance with his fingers. He begins gingerly penetrating me at first, making sure I really feel the fingers he adds one by one. He starts moving them in and out of me rapidly and our lewd wet noises echo throughout the room challenged only by the moaning I can’t control. 

Orgasm after orgasm, my whole body shudders and my back arches, but he is right there pinning me down, refusing to let me escape the pleasure he gives. It becomes a frustrating ache that I can’t live without. He uses every part of his mouth to make me scream, including his teeth which he grazes over my sweet spot with, nipping lightly until I’m pulling his hair so hard I fear it will come right out. My throat starts to burn from my screams and by the end, his name that was once leaving my lips like a song, rolls off my tongue like a curse. 

When we are both completely spent and I have used my last gasping breaths to beg him for mercy, he falls behind me, holding me tightly as he runs his fingers over my stomach. I stroke his forearm and let myself slowly pursue sleep. 

“Perhaps this could be our new rough day ritual?” I offer snuggling as much of my body as I can against him.

“Foolish girl, I have many rough days…” He gives me a dubious look and while I look down sheepishly at first, it lasts only for a moment. After that I look right up and into his steel grey eyes.

“Good.” I reply with as much conviction as I have ever had in the bedroom. “Good.” I repeat myself and only when convinced he has heard me loud and clear do I turn back around and close my eyes willing sleep to befall me. I am nearly in its clutches when I feel Nobunaga press a soft kiss against the back of my head.

“Even when I have sucked the energy out of you, you still manage to find enough left to fight me with.” He sighs with a chuckle. “And this is why you are peerless. Goodnight precious one.” 

I want him to know I heard him, but the warmth of his body is the last straw and my body betrays me by falling asleep. His gentle snoring that once used to drive me crazy now ushers me into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT! The Sengokink 12 Days of Chrismut advent calendar is complete! Thank you so much for reading and coming (HA) along on this journey with me. I had such a good time writing these and I hope you all had a good time reading them.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for being so supportive and open! 
> 
> I love you all very much and I will be back with more very soon!!!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Which Samurai or retainer is your favourite?! What kinks do you fantasize about them having?! (Asking as both a researcher and a scientist). 
> 
> Hope you're having a great December so far!


End file.
